Truth Is What I Tell You
by SomedayWe'llKnow
Summary: AU. With the world in shambles a mysterious Ashley Davies deals with the task of saving Spencer. But Ashley's intentions might not be what they appear.
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**I own no part of SON**

**Well I told myself I wouldn't do this, start a new story while I was writing one but I started this on paper in class and I really want to know what you guys think. So lemme know. **

**As always, peace and love to you all!**

It's raining again. Not the pleasant rain that people dance in but the kind of rain where you can't see two feet in front of yourself. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it's always raining here and it's always dark. Here it is not always dark as night but mostly a dulling grey that sucks the happiness right out of you. I've forgotten what it feels like to bask in sunlight.

I turn my attention back to her window. She's cooking something now and chatting happily on the phone. From my perch on the rooftop across the street I can see just about everything in her small apartment.

The wind howls viciously around me as the rain continues to pelt my body.

I lower my binoculars and wipe the running water away from my eyes. Glancing downward I spot them. The Royal Guard with their bright red jackets and oversized automatic weapons strapped to their hips. Ah shit they are coming for her sooner then I thought.

Pulling out my grappling gun off my belt, I aim it carefully for her fire escape. The line tightens and I know I've hit my target, I always hit my target.

As I step to the edge of the rooftop I watch the Guard knock down the building's door. I sigh and jump over the edge, through the rain and swing twenty stories above the ground to her fire escape.

As I land silently my wet trench coat sticks to my body and I feel the full weight of it for the first time that day or is it night? It's hard to tell in this city.

I glance into her window and smile when I see she hasn't noticed my presence. She's still stirring whatever is in the pot on the stove and talking excitedly on the phone.

The window sticks slightly as I shove it open and the warmth from her apartment feels heavenly. She turns her attention to the cold air whipping into her apartment and I see a scream get stuck in her throat. Her eyes are wide and the phone has dropped to the ground at the sight of me.

"I need you to come with me please. It's no longer safe for you here."

I offer my hand for her to take and she stays frozen in place. What is her problem? I'm being polite and I know I don't look that bad. Ok maybe she's recovering from the whole me breaking into her home thing.

"Seriously the Royal Guard is here to take you and I'm offering you a way out but we gotta go now."

My words are rushed and harsher now as she tries my very limited amount of patience.

She finally shows she's still alive blinking rapidly and shaking her head.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Why would they come for me? Maybe they are here for someone else?"

Her bright, blue eyes show fear and confusion but I don't have time for her questions and she doesn't have time for them either.

I sigh as I pull a gun off my hip and point it at her shoulder.

"I really am sorry about this."

She widens her eyes in panic right as I pull the trigger, the dart flying across the room and burying itself in her.

I see a grimace of pain flash across her face before her eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapses.

Rushing to her side I check her pulse before throwing her easily over my shoulder. Before I flee I kill the lights and dead bolt the door, hoping it buys me some extra precious time.

A bright, jagged bolt of lightning cuts across the sky as I scramble out the window into the rain. Mere seconds later I hear them burst into her apartment as I make it to the top of the building.

Ha 30 seconds too late bitches! I grin in victory and lift my face skyward, the rain hitting my face like a thousand tiny bee stings.

I quickly begin the cross town journey to my loft with her slung limply over my shoulder.

X X X

Finally landing on my overhang outside my loft I push my way inside the dark space, relishing in finally being back home.

I set her down gently on the couch before heading to my bedroom. I wiggle out of my now soaking trench coat and hang it back in its resting place. As I robotically place all of my weapons and tools back to their hiding places my mind wanders to the young woman on my couch.

I have no idea what the Guard wants with her, I was told to keep an eye on her by someone ranked higher than me.

Groaning from the other room brings my attention back to current matters at hand. I walk cautiously into the main room and see her eyes start to flutter open.

"W-what, w-where?"

Her crystal eyes start to focus, darting around my barren loft and finally focus on my position in the kitchen.

"I am very sorry but the Guard was coming so I had to bring you here. Don't worry you're safe now."

She really doesn't seem clamed by my words, more like outraged.

"You shot me!"

Her eyes narrow with an accusing glare as she struggles to sit up. I can't help the amused smile forming on my face and the chuckle that I release. This only causes her to frown harder.

"Well shot is a rather harsh word. Let's say I just calmed you down."

I watch her struggle to keep a straight face and her previously cold eyes start to show the beginning signs of warmth.

"Ok captor, care to tell me where I am or why I'm here or how about your name?"

I find myself smiling despite the serious nature of our meeting and mull over my options.

"Ah see I cannot answer the first two questions quite yet but I can tell you my name." I stride over to where she sits comfortable and offer my hand, "My name is Ashley Davies."

Her small hand slips in mine and her shimmering eyes smile more than her mouth does.

"Well I'm sure you already know, since you're like my stalker or something, but I'm Spencer Carlin."

I give her a genuine smile as I stare into her deep, blue eyes. I have a strange feeling that this girl and I are about to be flung into a whirlwind. I just hope we both come out of it intact.

**Well that's all I was able to get done in class. So you guys let me know what you think. This one will probably be slower to update then My Paradise but who knows I'll try to stay on top of both.**


	2. Can't Escape the Past

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

"Why don't you have a TV?"

I smile at her question; she's been bombarding me with them all day. One would assume I'm annoyed but she makes for interesting company in my otherwise empty life.

"Everything on TV is a well orchestrated lie told by the government. Plus I just like reading better."

I motion to the bookshelves that line every wall my loft and to the books stacked on every table. Her curious gaze scans my loft and her body emits some sort of grumble. Her cheeks flush a pleasant shade of pink at the sound.

"Oh sorry I'm pretty hungry. Do you have something to eat?"

I inwardly curse myself for not paying attention and open the fridge. There's not much, I don't need much to live on. There's a shelf full of bottled water, a carton of milk, some cheese, and lunch meat. That's it.

"Uh how about a sandwich?"

The young blonde still hasn't moved from where I originally placed her. The nod from her has me robotically making some sort of generic sandwich. She says nothing and I can hear the drizzling of the rain outside. Looking out the window I see that its no longer raining so hard but its getting darker, nighttime.

I set her plate at the kitchen counter, testing her, seeing if she'll leave her refugee on the couch. Spencer frowns slightly and pushes her self off the couch, standing on wobbly legs.

Backing away from the counter I watch her eat and wonder why we're doing this to her. What is so special about her? She seems harmless. I watch her with a smile on my face and curiosity in my eyes.

"You know you're much more pleasant looking when you smile."

Her pseudo compliment causes me to laugh softly but my face drops when I see the red light flash by my door.

"You need to hide right now."

Grabbing her wrist I pull her to the stove and open it.

"Wait you want me to crawl in there?"  
Her face has 'hell no' written across it but I once again don't have time to argue.

"Just get in, it opens up."

I don't mean for my voice to come out so harsh and growl-like but it does and apparently scares her into following my orders. Right as I kick the stove door shut there's a loud pounding on my door.

"Open up, we know you're in there!"

Disgust washes through me as I recognize the voice on the other side of the door. I wrench it open and he pushes his way into my loft.

"Sure come on in ex from hell and you too traitorous sister."

Both intruders have those awful bright red jackets on but their weapons are pulled, as if expecting me to be housing an army. The tall man has jet black hair that makes his fierce green eyes stand out. Those green eyes used to make my knees weak and my heart flutter. Not anymore, not after the side he chose.  
"Aiden what the hell are you looking for? Because I know you didn't just stop by to see me."

As he turns to face me I steady myself against his stare. He always looks at me the same, with pity and longing. It makes me want to vomit.

"Where is she Ashley?"

I smirk at him and point to the younger woman with him her brown hair and chocolate eyes almost identical to mine.

"Kyla's right here, don't tell me you've been losing track of her."

I sneer at Kyla but she doesn't look at me, knowing I no longer have a place in my heart for her, my dear younger sister.

"Quit with the games Ash. Where is Spencer Carlin? You tell me now and I won't have to kill you later."

His words are quiet and I don't believe is threat for a second but his use of my affectionate nick name flares an anger deep within me.

I pull my pistol out from my waist and point it right between his eyes with a shaking hand.

"Don't fucking call me that, don't you dare call me that!"

There's fear in his eyes and his body tenses. He knows deep down that I won't hesitate killing him.

"Ashley please don't be like this."

Kyla's pleading voice angers me further. I don't need a treacherous sister asking for things from me.

"Shut up and don't come any closer or I'll blow his brains out. Both of you need to get the fuck out of my loft now."

Kyla grabs Aiden by the wrist and starts pulling him out the door. He pauses on his way out, his bright green eyes meeting my dark hazel ones.

"Ashley I still-"

I pull the hammer back on my pistol as tears roll down my face.

"I said get out."

He gives me one last longing look before closing the door behind his retreating form. The door clicks closed but I'm not moving or lowering the gun pointed at the space previously occupied by Aiden. My whole body trembles as memory after memory invades my mind. My first kiss with Aiden, our various anniversaries, the first time he said he loved me under the pale moonlight. Then I'm hit with the memories of Kyla. Me walking Kyla to class on her first day, beating up a bully who picked on her, Kyla snuggling next to me during storms.

The most painful memory of course is the day they abandoned me.

"Ashley its ok, lower the gun. They're gone now."

Her soft voice breaks my staring contest with the door and when I look at her those blue orbs are shining with concern and her hand is reaching out as if she was going to touch me before realizing this might be a bad idea.

I holster my gun and walk briskly to my room, leaving Spencer just standing there, in search of my phone. It's by my bed I never use and picking it up I press 2 on the speed dial. The number rings twice before I hear a familiar voice.

"Yes?"

The only thing I know for sure about the person n the other line is they are in fact male.

"They came here, how'd they know we have her?"

I don't mean to sound as scared or worried as I do but for some reason I am. In fact I can't remember the last time I was this worried about something.

"They know nothing Davies. Keep her safe until you get my call. Don't disappoint me."

The line goes dead a dial tone buzzing in my ear, leaving me in no better state than when I called.

I never should have agreed to do this, I can't do this. My eyes land on the only picture I have left of my parents. The knowledge that they were murdered runs through my head and refuels my confidence.

Taking a deep breath I re-enter the main room to find Spencer looking through a bookshelf.

Seen I've taken her I haven't really had the time to really look at her until now. She's younger than me, I can tell, but not by much. She's slightly taller despite being younger than me. Her blonde hair falls past her shoulders and her blue eyes are the color I remember the sky being on sunny days.

She must feel my gaze because she turns around, offing me a shy smile.

"Feeling better?"

The concern in her voice is evident but I'm not looking for her sympathy.

"Read whatever you want. You'll probably be here awhile. If you need me I'll be on the balcony."

I watch her struggle to hold in her emotions. She seems to be wrestling between anger and hurt, both showing on her face.

"Are you going to tell me anything about why I'm here?"

Her voice breaks and I sense weakness so I have no doubts that I'll win whatever argument might be coming.

"No, so stop asking me it's getting annoying."

I turn to leave but her hand grabs my shoulder spinning me around. Her once calm, warm eyes are blazing with anger and dislike.

"I could leave you know! I don't have to stay here!"

Her eyes well up and she starts shaking. If I wasn't so pissed off myself maybe I'd feel bad for her. But I don't and that's probably for the best.

My pistol is back in my hand before I realize it and its pointed dead center on her forehead.

"Go ahead try to leave, I dare you."

She walks back with her hands raised in defense until her calves hit the couch and she sits down.

"That's what I fucking thought, now don't bother me again I have some serious thinking to do."

The rain stinging my body feels refreshing as I stand on my balcony. I'm not looking for a friend in the girl sitting in my loft and Spencer needs to realize this. I want nothing to do with the blonde besides the task I've been given. Keep her safe.

I scan the streets for any danger but as night settles in the Guard has retired, they also too afraid of the creatures of the night.

**Next chapter will be in Spencer's POV. Lemme know if this is worth continuing. **


	3. Fearful Curiosity

**I own no part of SON**

**Well I tried writing more for My Paradise but I'm a little stuck right now so I'm going to continue writing this story but don't worry I'll update the other one soon.**

**Peace and love to you all!**

I'm pretty scared, no that's saying it too lightly I'm terrified. In the past 24 hours my home has been invaded, I've been shot, stored away in a hiding spot in a stove, yelled at, and then my personal favorite, threatened at gunpoint.

My captor has been outside for over three hours now. She's just standing there, staring out into the darkness.

I know a few things for sure. One, she's extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Two, she is closely linked to two members of the Guard. Three, she's painfully beautiful.

It has to be close to midnight but there isn't a clock in this place.

It doesn't surprise me, she doesn't seem like the type that'd be concerned with the time. I've been sitting on the couch watching her from my spot on the couch. I know I should be afraid of her but I'm intrigued more than afraid. That's crazy isn't it? I should be screaming my head off for help but I'm sitting here staring at her dark form.

She gives one last sweeping look into the darkness then starts to climb back into the loft. I sit up straighter and my heart starts to beat faster.

"Go to sleep."

Her tired voice matches the exhausted expression on her face. She doesn't even glance at me as she trudges into her bedroom. I know I shouldn't but I feel a little hurt by the lack of attention she has paid towards me.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I settle down on the couch, knowing that no matter what I probably won't be able to fall asleep.

Two hours later and I'm still staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how my life got to this point. I'm 21 years old, never broken any laws, I even have relatives that are involved in the government. So why did the Guard come for me? And who is this woman watching over me?

"Trouble sleeping?"

A raspy voice comes from a shadow in the kitchen. Whoa how did she get in there without me hearing her? I blink several times trying to see her in the darkness, see the shine in her hazel eyes.

"Uh yeah, you?"

My voice shakes, damn why does she make me nervous? She takes slow steps towards me, almost as if she thinks moving too fast will startle me. Ashley sits stiffly in the recliner across from the couch and looks at me with almost dislike on her face.

Her staring is starting to make me uncomfortable. I mean she's just staring, unabashedly drinking in my features and it feels like she's looking straight through me.

"How old are you?"

She whispers into the dark and a frown appears on her face at her own question. I swallow down the strange lump in my throat and manage to croak out an answer.

"T-twenty one."

I haven't forgotten her fondness of weapons as I sit unmoving on the couch. Her expression immediately softens at my answer and when I say soften I mean the frown is gone. This doesn't mean she's smiling at me. She's not offering me that pretty smile where her nose kind of crinkles and her eyes dance.

"You're so young."

Her voice sounds so horrified, broken and I don't understand why she's concerned with my age. I watch entranced as she rubs her face with her hands and I can't help but feel the need to hold the beautiful creature in front of me in my arms.

"Ashley are you, ok?"

Her eyes pierce mine through the darkness and indifference returns to her face. I can't stare away from her almost golden orbs and I don't know why. There's something behind her eyes that I can't read.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?"

And she's back to being the weirdly polite hostess. I give her my best 'you're crazy' look before deciding to answer her.

"Um no I'll be fine. Are you going to bed?"

She's frowning again, great.

"No, I was going to perhaps read for a while."

I bite my lip nervously knowing I have to be careful with my next words.

"I know you can't or won't answer questions about why I'm here but do you think you could answer some questions about yourself? Don't you think I deserve that much?"

I know she keeps telling me that I'm safe but I don't feel like it and maybe if I knew something about her I actually would feel safe.

I watch her wage an internal battle with herself until she finally sighs giving me a slight nod. I can't help but smile at this small step of acceptance or maybe she's just humoring me but I don't care.

"How old are you?"

She's silent for a moment and then stretches out more comfortably before answering my question.

"I'm turning 24 in a few weeks."

Her answer shocks me, I thought she'd be much older. The stress of her rebellious life has left lines around her eyes and I hardness in her feature that I haven't seen on anyone her age before.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite dessert."

I continue questioning her with these simple questions until I can no longer hold my eyes open.

"Favorite movie?"

As my eyes start to droop she approaches me. Her hands push my shoulders down until I'm laying flat and she gives me half a smile.

"Sleep Spencer. You can ask me more later."

I smile at the softness of her voice and the caring tone. I feel her pull a blanket over me as I drift into the darkness of sleep.

X X X X X X X X X X

I wake in darkness, just like how I fell asleep. As my eyes adjust I notice the flickering of a candle on the table near me and I jump when I hear her voice.

"Are you hungry?"

I can just make out her form in the dim lighting. Catching my breath I notice her hair is damp and her trench coat is still clinging to her body.

"Yes I am actually."

She nods and offers her hand to pull me off the couch. My eyes go wide at the gesture and I hesitate.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Irritation is laced in her voice and I grab her hand quickly surprised at how easily she pulls me to my feet. She's strong for being such a small person. A gasp escapes me at the breakfast buffet set up on the kitchen counter. There's fresh fruit, pancakes, bacon, eggs, everything you could think of. I haven't had fresh fruit since before the revolution and oh God is that real butter?

She watches closely as I shovel food into my mouth, occasionally letting a small moan escape my throat. As I shallow down a particularly large bite I chance a glance at Ashley. She's wearing an expression with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. I grin at her through a mouthful of pancakes and she lets out a small laugh.

The sound of her laugh causes me to grin wider but at the sound of a small buzz her face drops.

"Spencer would you be so kind as to go to my room? There are some people coming over and it's best if you were not in the room with us."

I nod quickly, knowing better then to argue, and walk into her spacious room. She slides her door shut behind me and I stare in awe at the giant bed before me. The room is bare besides the bed, a small wardrobe, and a small table next to the bed. On the table is a single picture of two older people, I'm guessing they are her parents.

I crawl onto her bed and under the covers, jumping when I finally hear a knock on her door. Please let her keep her words and protect me.

**Ok not so sure I liked this but again not about me. Lemme know what you think. I'll be updating My Paradise in the next few days. Thanks for all the reads and reviews!**


	4. Feelings I Must Ignore

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all!**

As I slide the door shut behind Spencer I prepare myself for the onslaught of my so called "friends". I knew people would be sent to check on the progress of things, especially after I had a little panic attack.

The loud knocking at the door and laughter means one thing, they sent the girls. Opening the door to their smirking faces makes me want to slam the door shut.

"Hola chica."

"Hey Ash."

Both girls pass into my loft as if they own the place. They are both dressed identical to me. Long, black trench coat with a blank sleeveless shirt underneath and black cargo pants.

Of the two girls I actually almost like Chelsea but I'd rather deal with Aiden than Madison. Chelsea is a dark skinned young girl about my age. She's pretty chill but deadly in hand to hand combat and she's smart as hell. Madison might be even more dangerous because her temper drives her every choice and she's completely unpredictable, even to those who work with her.

Maybe that's why these two girls make such a good professional working pair, combined they are lethal.

"What do you guys need?"

Madison collapses on my couch and rests her feet on a stack of my books. God I can't stand her.

"We came to see your little pet. Where she at?"

Madison's smirk is becoming unbearable so I look to Chelsea for answers. Chelsea's eyes are darting around the loft and when she spots the breakfast mess she frowns.

"Seriously Ashley where is she? We need visual confirmation that everything is going according to plan, then we'll be on our way."

Chelsea sounds calm, collected very much the opposite of her hot-headed Latina partner. I notice Madison's hand hovering over her pistol and her green eyes studying my every move. They're treating me like some sort of traitor that can't be trusted.

Chelsea's request to see Spencer causes my whole body to tense up and I instantly want to deny her demands. What the hell? I shake off the feeling of attachment and nod once.

Madison goes to get off the couch but pauses when I raise my hand.

"You stay here."

Her eyes narrow in distrust and her lip curls up into an almost snarl. A growl vibrates in my throat and my hand rests on my Glock.

"Easy you two, Ashley just show me the girl and Madison chill."

Shooting one last glare at Madison I take a deep breath and walk to my bedroom where Spencer is hidden. I quietly pull open the doors and my gaze searches for her, I see her asleep on my bed.

"Is that her on the bed or one of your little flings?"

Anger flares up within me at Chelsea's accusing tone and disgusted expression.

"It's her, now you two can go."

"Oh no I gotta see her face, make sure it actually is her."

Again I feel a protective need surge through my body as Chelsea approaches the sleeping girl on my bed. It takes me two steps to end up in between Spencer and Chelsea.

"What the hell Ash?"

Raising my hand I take a moment to compose myself and then gently lift the covers back revealing the slumbering blonde. The dark girl next to me takes a moment to study Spencer's face before she nods once and exits the room. I hear them leave together, my door clicking safely closed once more.

Spencer mumbles, turning over in her sleep with a slight frown on her face. I feel guilt wash over me at what must be done.

These feelings in me need to stop, these feelings of protectiveness over her, of maybe even enjoyment. It's natural for me to be protective, that's what my mission is. Protect the girl but I know it's more than just keep her safe.

I want to hold her when she's scared and whisper assurances in her ear.

My God I have the potential to ruin everything we've been working for. I could destroy us all. What has gotten in to me? Where is my detachment that I usually have?

Maybe all of this is stemming from when I found out her age. God she's so young, she has so much life to live. I feel like I should protect her in a older sibling way. That will be easier to deal with.

"Ashley?"

Her voice is rough with sleep as her eyes flutter open, revealing the deep blue of her eyes. I lick my dried lips and take several steps away from the bed.

"They're gone, you can come back out if you like."

She tilts her head and squints through the darkness at me.  
"What were you doing standing over me?"

The look in her eyes is pure curiosity not fear or distrust like previous instances. Her eyes are shining in the dark and my body quivers with…is that desire, want?

"I was just checking on you. I'll be in the other room if you care to join me."

It takes me longer then it should to tear my gaze away from hers. As I walk back to the kitchen I curse myself, I curse my body's reactions to her presence. She walks back to the living area with my comforter wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"Are you cold? I can adjust the room temperature, you just have to let me know. I'm not used to someone else living here with me."

I'm thanked by a warm smile and a head nod. I watch her walk over to my bookshelf and pull down an old, tattered book.

"Do you mind if I read this?"

She quirks an eyebrow at me when I don't answer before settling down on the couch with her newly chosen book.

Cleaning up the kitchen mess keeps my hands busy and keeps my eyes from staring at her. I admit I'm fascinated by my new roommate. Once the kitchen is once again spotless I stand at my window staring back into the rain.

Her body radiates heat as she stands next to me. My whole body tenses at her presence as I try to keep my face neutral to her proximity to me.

"I remember the last time the sun was really shining."

When I don't answer her she continues talking, her shoulder occasionally brushing my own.

"I was 10 and my whole family went out for a picnic. We went to this lake by our house. It was one of the only times my mother was really around."

Her soft hand brushes mine as we stand in the dark and she must hear my breath hitch because she pauses before continuing our story.

"I didn't ever think that things would end up this way. I remember everything happening back then but I didn't ever know what it all meant. I didn't know we were basically in a civil war."

I focus on keeping my breathing even as she moves closer to me, her fingers dancing across the back of my hand.

"We had a fair amount of money back then so I was sheltered from it all. But you, it was different for you wasn't it? You were in the thick of it."

Her words are bringing emotions to the surface that I'd stored away deep inside me. Memories of my parents and my former life surge through me.

I can feel her staring at my face studying my expression. I want so bad to cave in, to hold her close, this girl I know almost nothing about, this girl that I must…no don't think about it.

My eyes meet hers in the darkness and she's looking at me with such concern that it makes me feel sick. I don't want her pity nor do I need it.

"Yes my life was very different from yours by the sound of it."

Her fingers are still tracing the back of my hand, driving me insane, so I bring my arms to my chest and fold them.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

Her eyes are probing me, trying to dislodge more answers but I know I've already said more then I should have.

"You should keep reading that book, it's a good one."

Spencer releases a frustrated sigh and retreats to the couch. I miss the warmth from her body immediately and I close my eyes taking deep, calming breaths.

My God she's reducing me to someone I don't even recognize. She's bringing out feelings that only Aiden used to elicit. The memories of him cause another wave of sadness to pass through me.

Shaking my head clear I remember who I am now. I'm a trained killer, a skilled thief, and I have a mission that I need to stick to.

That means not giving into those deep, blue eyes and charming smile.

I know what I'll have to do eventually.

I cannot fail.

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews! You guys are wonderful. And for those of you who read My Paradise. It's coming along don't worry, it'll be back soon!**


	5. Keep Me Safe

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to you all!**

Well after a week of being confined to this loft and spending almost every waking moment with Ashley I've realized something. Everything about Ashley intrigues me: her hair, her dark and mysterious eyes, her scent, her voice, her rare smile, and her brooding moods. Just everything about her makes me want her even more.

What's really interesting is that Ashley has taken to watching me. She watches me read, she seems to be watching me sleep, and she watches me eat. For someone who acts so indifferent she seems to be caring a lot.

That's what we are doing right now. I'm pretending to read a book while she stares at me with those dark, captivating eyes. When I'm not just staring at the page I'm glancing over the top of the book at her.

She doesn't even pretend to not be staring and her dark eyes ignite a fire deep, down in my belly.

Ashley doesn't talk much but that never stops me from trying. Not only do I try to talk to her constantly but I'm always trying to get some sort of physical contact from her.

It started out as just me brushing our hands or running my fingers on her hand but now it's escalated. Now sometimes she'll hold my hand or let me run my fingers through her hair, these things rarely happen but I'm working on it.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Her head snaps up at my words and she looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Like what?"

Her dark curls are pulled back away from her face today and it's still slightly damp from her earlier shower.

"Like I'm actually interesting to you, I'm just reading a book and you're looking at me like I'm discovering the cure for cancer."

The blush that crawls across her face surprises me. She constantly does this, surprising me with her actions. Sometimes she's so kind it catches me completely off guard then other nights she's in the foulest of moods.

"Oh sorry, uh I'll just be on the balcony then."

Her muttered words bring a surge of panic through me, I don't want her to go out there. What if something happens to her? This surprises me too, when did I start caring so much about someone I know almost nothing about.

She starts to walk to the window as my mind tries to search for reasons that I need her to stay.

"Wait Ashley?"

She pauses before answering me the only sounds coming from the pounding rain and our mixed breathing.

"Yes."

She doesn't turn to face me again and she's almost stopped in mid stride, as if I'd hit the pause button.

"Would you light a fire tonight? Please."

The tenseness that is always so present in her shoulders relaxes as she nods her head.

"Sure no problem."

As she works to light the fire I realize something, she never says my name. It's almost as if she's afraid to and I have no idea why.

I still have no answers as to why I'm here but Ashley keeps saying she'll be able to tell me soon.

Her work done she stands from her crouching position and begins to walk to the window.

"Ashley? Will you just sit with me? Keep me company? I'm lonely, please Ashley."

Her eyes give her away. She looks at me with pained eyes, torn between leaving me and joining me. If it weren't for the small bounce of her curls I wouldn't have noticed her nod.

My eyes follow her as she sits on the other end of the couch as far away from me as possible. I suppose I should be offended by her actions but she's always acted this way towards me.

I move from the overstuffed recliner to sitting on the couch with about a foot between us. Her eyes are focused straight ahead, staring into the fire and her shoulders are tense, so tense that I can see her muscles twitching. The silence between us is anything but comfortable and I find myself beginning to fidget.

"Ashley tell me more about yourself?"

My hand reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear before I can even think about it. Her eyelids flutter closed at the contact and she leans slightly into my touch. When her eyes open they are a much lighter, almost honey color.

"Ok what would like to know?"

She faces me with a faint smile on her face and for the first time ever, she initiates contact covering my hand with hers. Her thumb runs circles over the top of my hand and a grin spreads across my face.

"Will you tell me about your family?"

I see the reflection of the flickering fire in her eyes and her eyebrows scrunch together in a pained expression.

"I had two parents and a younger sister. I spent my whole life here in L.A. with them. But when the revolution came my parents ended up on the rebel side. I was 14 when they got taken away by the Royal Guard. Those black bags were slipped over their heads and I never saw them again. Two days later my sister and I were shipped to some boarding school. By the time I was 17 I was dating this guy, I loved him. But on the day I turned 19 I found out he and my sister were joining the Guard. From there I joined up with some other rebels and here I am, with you."

No wonder she's the way she is, she has no one. I scoot closer and slide my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me.

Her body rests against mine stiffly but I'm not letting go of her. Ashley's body seems to radiate heat as her body so close to mine instantly warms the chill on my skin.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family. Do you even still talk to your sister?"

Before she can answer me her phone buzzes against her hip and she shoots off me like a bullet. Every time her phone goes off she has the same reaction, she looks terrified to answer the phone. Tonight is no different as she pales at the number flashing on the screen.

"I-I have to take this, excuse me."

Her figure disappears into her bedroom and I'm once again left alone on the couch feeling miserable. She still hasn't given me any answers and I'm still scared.

My eyes are boring a hole in her bedroom door and I'm willing her to reappear.

"Please come back, please come back."

Her door slides open and her face comes into view as she walks cautiously to where I am seated. The once present tension in her face and shoulders has vanished and a small smile is playing on her face.

God she's absolutely gorgeous when she has that shy smile on her face. I only wish I could see her smile for real, all big and bright.

"Everything ok?"

My voice sounds small and weak. Her face immediately shows concern at the tone of my voice and she crosses the room quickly to where I sit.

I don't even realize I'm crying until I feel her fingers wipe tears off my face. Ashley's touch is so soft, so light for an instant I think I'm imagining it.

"I-I'm s-sorry, its just I-I've been shut up here a-and I h-have no idea i-if my family or f-f-friends are ok."

Then both her hands are cupping my cheeks and she's staring at me with those deep, brown eyes with her face just inches away from mine.

"I'm sure they're ok Spencer. I can check for you?"

"NO!"

I don't even realize I've screamed until the echoes off the bare walls reach my ears. My hands have a mind of their own as they grope at her clothes and pull her closer to me.

"Don't leave me here alone again. I'm scared Ashley."

For the first time ever I feel Ashley relax completely into my embrace but her words bare no comfort.

"Me too."

Gunshots and screams pierce the darkness of the night and I huddle closer to Ashley hoping she will continue to keep me safe.

**I don't like writing the chapters from Spencer's POV as much as Ashley's. For some reason they are hard to write but don't worry I'll find a way! Sorry for the delay on this one! Thanks for everything.**


	6. Failing Them

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

This is bad. Like life altering, Earth shatteringly bad. I like Spencer. I know I shouldn't and I know this could very well ruin everything but I can't help it. She has to have some idea of how I feel because she's constantly teasing me.

Her eyes twinkle with mischief and her smile draws me in. I've come dangerously close to pressing her up against the wall and kissing her senseless. I shake my head clear of these thoughts as I watch her read by the fire.

I do this a lot, watch her that is. Her blue eyes catch me staring all the time but she just smiles at me. I love watching her read. Her beautiful face reacts to everything she reads. If something is sad she'll start to tear up, if something is funny she'll actually laugh out loud.

My brown eyes drift away from her and gaze back into the darkened sky. It's about two in the afternoon but there's a really bad storm brewing, thunder can be heard crashing in the distance.

Her hand grazing down my back pulls me out of my thoughts and forces me to release the sigh I've been holding. She has a powerfully calming effect on me.

"Hey you ok? You seem kinda distracted today."

I'm amazed at how aware of my feelings she is. When I look in her eyes there's concern and unasked questions shining back at me. I have to give her credit for her patience when it comes to her being here.

I swallow down a foreign lump and give her a weak smile. I've slipped, I've allowed her in too far and now I can't push her out. It was always so easy with other people, to push them away. I've gotten rid of Kyla, Aiden, and I even keep the other rebels at an arm's length but this mysterious, beautiful blonde has found a crack in my shield.

I brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear causing her to grin recklessly at me.

"Yeah I'm ok."

She bites her lip and I can tell her crystal eyes see right through my lies. Not being able to handle her intense stare I turn my gaze back to the streets below us.

"Ashley how bad is it out there?"

Do I tell her the truth? Do I tell her that people are dying every day? Do I tell her that there is a war brewing?

I take a deep breath before I answer her choosing my words carefully.

"Well things are pretty tense right now."

"That didn't answer my question and you know it."

For the first time in a long time I can here agitation and anger in her voice. Doesn't she know I'm just trying to protect her from the battles right outside our window?

"It's really bad, people are dying. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She steps back from me like I slapped her and I immediately regret the venom in dripping from my words. Spencer's blue eyes look away from my brown ones and I miss the warmth of her gaze.

"Ah Spencer I'm sorry."

I take a step towards her and run my fingers down her arm. I watch as goosebumps explode across her skin and her eyes turn a dark shade of her usual blue. Oh God she's looking at me with such want it's hard to deny my feelings.

I shut my eyes tightly and try to will her to stop staring at me. The feel of her breath hitting my lips and her hands pulling me forward by the belt loops of my pants cause my eyes to snap open.

Just as I'm leaning in I feel it, my phone buzzes harshly against my hip. I pull back quickly from the almost kiss and hear Spencer give a frustrated sigh.

I glance once at Spencer apologetically and look at my phone. The number flashing at me causes me to instantly feel nauseas and my mouth goes dry. Oh God please no.

"D-Davies."

"It's time."

The familiar voice sounds excited and I think I'm going to puke. This can't be happening. The line goes dead and my heart rate is racing out of control.

"Hey are you ok? You like white as a ghost."

The obvious worry in her voice makes me feel worse and I walk quickly to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Splashing cold water on my face and taking deep breaths does nothing to calm me. I knew this was coming and yet now I don't know if I can handle it.

When I walk back to the living room she's sitting on the couch reading her book. My shaky hand pulls the pistol from the back of my pants. The once comforting, familiar object feels foreign and wrong in my hand.

She must hear my irregular breathing because she rotates in her seat to stare at me. Her mesmerizing eyes widen in fear and she stands slowly.

"Ashley w-what are you doing?"

Tears roll down my face as I point the gun at her and the loud sound of me cocking the gun echoes amidst the loft.

"It, it has to be done. I'm so sorry b-but I have no other choice."

My voice wavers and my hand shakes. I have to do this. She has to die for our cause. I've killed people before for the good of the rebels and our cause but never someone like her.

"Hey, you always have a choice. You don't have to do this Ashley. Why don't you put the gun down?"

The blonde takes slow steps towards me with her hand outstretched. I cry harder as she gets closer. Finally her hand makes contact with my arm and pushes it down to my side as she closes in fast.

Before I have time to think her lips are on mine. She tangles her hands in my hair as I press myself against her. My whole body feels like it's on fire and I hear myself whimper against her mouth. My lungs start burning and I pull myself away from her as she rests her forehead against mine.

Oh God we are both so screwed now. Tears fall harder when I realize what a dangerous line we both just crossed. I stayed pressed against her and let her hold me as I cry into her neck.

"Shh Ashley I've got you, it's ok."

"No, no it's not ok. They'll kill us both, oh Spencer they'll hunt us down."

My eyes meet hers and there is no fear or worry in her eyes, only contentedness and warmth. But that's not enough, we need to get out of here.

"Ok but you know how they work and you can save us right? You can protect us, so what do we do?"

Yeah I know how they work which means I know there is almost no hope for us. Once they find out that she's still alive they won't rest until we're both dead. She'll be killed to finish what I couldn't and I'll be killed to make an example out of.

"We run."

**Ok a short little chapter for ya. Hopefully I'll be writing more but things are a little crazy right now. Thanks for all the reads/reviews/adds/etc. You guys fuel my writing.**


	7. Your pain, my fear

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! **

**DarceLynn- thank God, I thought I'd lost you! **

I've never been this cold and tired in my entire life. After I'd kissed Ashley at her loft we packed a few simple things and taken off. We've been running all day and now I'm exhausted but I can't sleep. I can't sleep because my protector, my only chance at survival is out in the night.

Ashley decided we needed a few extra things so she holed me up in this shitty motel and she left to collect supplies. Since her trench coat disappeared into the night I haven't moved an inch.

I can still taste her. She tastes exactly like what danger and mystery should. The feeling of her kissing me back was earth shattering. I can't believe it kept her from killing me, which she still hasn't explained, but I'm glad it did.

I bring my fingers back up to my lips and trace over where Ashley's lips had burned a hot trail. Seeing her that vulnerable, that upset had worried and scared me, she's supposed to be strong.

Is the rain playing tricks on me or is someone walking gingerly towards the motel? The metal butt of the gun feels cold and unsettling in my hands. Ashley gave it to me to protect myself while she's gone. Apparently you just point and pull the trigger.

The large lump in my throat makes swallowing difficult and my hands shake as I hear the stranger approach the door. God they found us.

I watch with horror as the doorknob jiggles and my heart thuds rapidly against my ribs. Point and shoot, point and shoot.

As the door opens lightning flashes across the sky and illuminates the room. Her dark eyes meet mine and I throw the gun on the ground, running into her arms.

"Ah ow shit Spencer."

Am I squeezing her too tight? I pull back and look at her for the first time, immediately noticing her clutching her side.

"God Ashley what happened? Let me see it."

She drops several bags on the floor carelessly as she collapses on the seedy motel bed, her breathing labored.

"I went to your old apartment to grab some of your stuff; they must have been waiting for me. SHIT!"

She yells in pain as I lift her shirt revealing her wound. It looks like she was shot in the side. Crap this looks bad, she's bleeding all over the place and she's getting paler by the second.

"Ashley? Ashley hey! Don't close your eyes. Look at me."

Her eyes flutter open and she stares straight into my eyes making my breath catch in my throat. God even when she's a freaking mess she's gorgeous. For the first time since I've met Ashley there's absolute pain and fear in her eyes.

"Spencer I'm so tired."

My trembling hands lift her blood soaked shirt up over her head so she's laying on the couch in jeans and a bra, oh God she's incredibly sexy. Her whole body is shaking and the bullet wound hasn't stopped bleeding.

"Ashley tell me a story. Tell me anything."

I have to keep her conscious or I'm afraid I'll lose her. Ashley's face contorts in pain as I start trying to stop the bleeding. Before my mother became involved in politics she was a doctor, so she taught me a few things.

"I'm afraid of spiders."

Even though I'm not looking at her I can hear the smile in her voice and it steadies my shaking hands.

"Oh really? I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

I rummage around in one of her sacks and find a first aid kit, good girl stealing that. She gives a weak laugh but I can tell the strength is draining out of her. I grab the forceps in the kit and straddle her waist.

"Mmm Spencer w-what are you doing?"

Ashley tries sitting up but I push her down gently by her shoulders.

"This next part is gonna hurt really bad and I'm so sorry."

Her deep brown eyes plead with me not to hurt her as I bite my lip trying to keep my own tears at bay. I take a deep breath before I enter the forceps into her wound trying to find the bullet. Her scream penetrates my very soul, shattering my heart into a million pieces.

"Please Spencer stop! God stop, ahhhh. Stop stop stop. SPENCER!"

She starts thrashing around in agony and it takes all my strength to hold her down. Hot tears stream down her beautiful face and I want nothing more then to stop my actions but I can't.

I finally pull out the offending metal and more blood oozes from the wound that is now twice as large from me digging in it. Damnit she's losing too much blood. Her breathing is shallow as I finishing cleaning her and bandaging her up.

I climb off her and kneel by where her head is, her eyes are closed and every few seconds her body twitches uncontrollably.

"Ashley? You still with me?"

No response from the brunette, oh my God. I do the only thing I can think of that might elicit any response from her; I press my lips to hers. She doesn't respond right away but after several moments I feel her lips move against mine.

At the feeling of her kissing me back I quickly pull back looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mhmm why'd you stop?"

Her eyes stay closed but at least she's talking again. I brush a strand of rain soaked hair out of her face and kiss her forehead.

"Thank God you're ok. I don't know what I'd have done if…"

The thought of her dying is too terrible for me to finish my sentence and a fresh set of tears roll down my face. Her eyes open slowly and her breathing sounds rough and painful.

"I'm not going anywhere. Who'd take care of your scrawny ass?"

The feeling of her soft fingers wiping away my tears calms me. I lean back down pressing my lips lightly to hers.

"You should get some rest. Oh and take these pills."

Ashley nods as I drop several pills in her mouth, helping her take a drink to swallow them. Her eyes stare fixed on mine for as long as she can stand before they flutter closed and I see her relax completely.

After making sure Ashley isn't going to die on me, I walk gingerly to the bathroom. The girl staring back at me in the mirror scares me. There are dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and blood smeared across my face. Looking down I notice my blood stained hands are shaking and I feel sick to my stomach. I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet and take deep, steadying breaths.

The shower only takes a few moments to heat up and I quickly peel off my clothes, hissing when I feel the hot stream pelt my back. The water washes away Ashley's blood and I scrub until I'm positive all traces of the blood is gone.

I pull on some extra clothes Ashley brought and watch her sleeping form. There's a small frown on her face even when she sleeps.

The sound of bullets being fired causes my heart to skip a beat. What if they followed her back here? What would they do to me? to her?

My wobbly legs carry me swiftly to the door and to double check all the locks. When I'm convinced the door is safely locked I climb into the bed next to Ashley.

She's still laying there without a shirt on and I can shamelessly stare at her perfect form. I lightly run my fingers down her abdomen, loving it when her muscles quiver involuntarily. My lips trace where my fingers just were and I finish with a kiss right by her wound.

My gaze stays trained on her face until I feel exhaustion pulling me into darkness. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is her face.

X X X X X X X

Hot breaths against my neck bring me out of my slumber. I groan at my cramped muscles but smile when I notice how Ashley is positioned. She can't quite roll on her side because of her injury but she's pressed up against me with her face buried in my neck.

Glancing at the bedroom clock I notice its late morning. If I could I would spend all day like this, with Ashley but my rumbling stomach has other ideas. I brush Ashley's face with the back of my hand before I get up to search her bags for food.  
The first two bags are filled with nothing but weapons. I roll my eyes at her apparent fondness for violence. My mind wanders as I search and I can't help but imagine a time where Ashley and I can live peacefully.

A groan from the bed directs my attention back to where she lies. I'm by her side in an instant, stroking her cheek with one hand while holding her hand with the other.

"Spen'er?"

I love that my name is the first thing she says as she slurs adorably from sleep and the drugs I gave her last night.

"Yeah Ashley? I'm right here."

Her dark eyes flutter open and she gives me a tired smile. My gaze lands on her lips and I lick my own unconsciously, my earlier hunger forgotten. I drag my stare back to her eyes and she's smirking devilishly.

"If I wasn't half dead I'd have to jump you Miss Carlin."

I feel the blush coat my cheeks as her eyes dance in the dim motel room. I clear my throat and shake my head trying to rid myself of thoughts of being with Ashley.

"Let me check your side and then we both need to eat."

Her hand pulls the blanket off her body revealing the bullet wound. She winces as I brush my fingers over the stitches. Ashley's brown eyes stay tightly closed as I inspect my work from last night.

"Ya think you could stop touching it."

Her husky voice is laced with pain and I cringe at the thought of hurting her.

"Sorry but I have to make sure it stayed close and it's not infected."

I inspect the wound for a moment longer before I'm satisfied. I rake my fingers across her stomach before laying a kiss right above her bellybutton. She moans at the contact and smiles.

"Now food would be good."

My voice seems to bring her out of some sort of haze and she focuses back on me.

"Blue bag."

I grab us both some food and settle on the bed next to her. We talk and eat laughing every now and then as we ignore the horrors that exist right outside our window.

I don't know how I ended up in this situation with Ashley and all this craziness but right now as she smiles up at me with warm eyes I'm happy with where I am.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I enjoyed writing this chapter and am looking forward to the next one. I'm glad you all like it and next chapter some of the mystery will be uncovered. **


	8. Holding Onto You

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

Her slender fingers dance across my abdomen as she stares intently at the stitches in my side. She makes some sort of "hmph" sound before grabbing the warm cloth next to her to wipe my injury down.

This has been our daily routine for three days: inspect, make noises I don't understand, and then clean. That last part, the cleaning, is the worst but at the same time the best part.

"Ready?"

Spencer's ocean blue eyes stare questioningly into mine as I take a deep breath trying to brace myself for what's to come.

I feel her settle her body on mine as she straddles my waist before I feel the warm cloth drag against my skin. My eyes slam shut and I bite back a yell as she dabs at the angry, red area on my stomach. Before I have a chance to wallow in my pain I feel her blow cool breaths over my stomach causing my skin to tingle in delight.

See why this is horrible but amazing?

"Ashley, it's over. You can open your eyes, I'm done torturing you."

She hasn't moved off of me and I'm afraid if I open my eyes she'll disappear. My brown eyes open slowly and focus on her twinkling blue ones. My God her eyes are gorgeous, so is her smile, which at this moment is shining brightly at me. Why does she like me again?

Her head tilts as she continues to smile at me and I can't stop staring at her.

"You are so beautiful."

She flushes a delicious rosy color at my compliment and I give her a satisfied smile.

"You keep saying that, like every day."

Spencer lowers her body so she's drappd halfway over me and our breaths mingle from being so close.

"Yeah because you're beautiful every day."

She gives me a radiant smile that brings light and life to the dingy motel room we're still holed up in. We lie like that for several moments with our eyes locked and smile smalls playing on our faces.

"Can you explain everything now? There's no reason for you to hide anything now, please."

The desperation in her voice is obvious but I hear something else that is much harder to detect, I hear fear. My heart thuds painfully against my ribcage and I realize I can't withhold anything from her anymore. Once she knows the truth she'll be gone, she'll leave me.

My voice is rough and cracked when I speak.

"What do you want to know?"

Her sad eyes don't leave mine as she tucks a stray curl behind my ear. Her voice is barely above a whisper when she answers me.

"Everything."

A scream pierces the silence and she huddles closer to me in fear. She doesn't need to be afraid I'll take care of her. I know you've heard that one before but for real this time I'm here to protect her.

My gaze lands on her and I give a slight nod, she deserves to know everything.

"Well as you know many years ago things started changing. Laws were changed or dropped and soon there was one man running everything. He used the power of the military to intimidate people and get what he wanted. If someone broke his rules or challenged him they were black bagged and shipped away, probably killed.

Like I told you my parents were black bagged so then Kyla and I were given to the government to do with whatever they wanted. The two of us were shipped off to boarding school and once we were done we went our separate ways. I met some other kids that had joined the rebels and since I still held so much anger towards the government about my parents it seemed natural to join the rebels.

I found out a week later during a raid that Kyla and my boyfriend, Aiden, had joined the Guard. I was heartbroken. I felt so betrayed by both of them."

I pause to try and swallow down the tears of my past. Spencer presses a brief kiss to my lips and pulls me tighter against her.

"Well fast forward a couple of years and I'd become pretty good at my job. One day I got the call to start watching your apartment."

She frowns slightly and pulls far enough away from me to look me in the eyes.

"How long did you watch my place?"

"A few months probably, I was told to watch and make sure the Guard didn't come near you. So when they came after you I had to act. I grabbed you and brought you back to my place. Truth is the Guard wasn't the ones who wanted to hurt you. We did."

"So that's why you had a gun pointed at me. You were supposed to kill me, but why?"

I let out a deep breath and stare up at the ceiling.

"My boss was always talking about a revolution that _we_ had to start. We were taught that if we wanted to see change we had to act, even if that meant violence. So when your mother was appointed as the Chancellor's advisor we decided to grab you. We knew your death could start the war we needed.

Our boss said that we had to be sneaky about killing you and to make it look random so when the Guard started attacking the public would rally behind us. I was so desperate for revenge that I believed everything I was told.

Somewhere along the road things changed. I ended up caring about you. So here we are."

Spencer's warmth leaves me as she gets off the bed and starts pacing the claustrophobic room. She runs her hands through her hair and gives me a frustrated look.

"So I could turn myself in to the Guard and be perfectly safe, right? I could have my life back."

A feeling of dread washes over me at her hopeful tone and I do my best to offer her an optimistic smile.

"Yeah you can."

She squeals with delight and practically bounces to where I'm sitting, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. She sits next to me smiling brightly but the longer we sit the more her smile falters.

"Wait Ashley, what about you?"

Her bright, blue eyes search mine for answers but I do my best to avoid her gaze.

"I run Spence, far away from here. Try to find somewhere safe, now I have both sides after me."

I give her a shrug as I push myself off the bed and search for a clean shirt. God this motel is disgusting how we lived here for some many days is beyond me. I'm trying to keep my gaze away from Spencer but it ends up landing on her, its always landing on her.

Her eyes look at me pleadingly almost as if she wants me to tell me the world isn't a hellhole.

"What if I tell the Guard not to hurt you? What if I say you saved my life?"

She's standing in front of me with unshed tears in her eyes as I shake my head at her words.

"Spencer they'll kill me on sight, it doesn't matter what you say. But you should definitely go back to the Guard. I can escort you close enough so you don't have to worry about the rebels. You're family will be so happy to see you a-again."

My voice betrays me and cracks with emotion. I don't want her to leave me but its best if she does. Spencer deserves to be happy and safe.

Silence closes in around us again as I try to keep busy packing things up for my journey. Realistically I'll probably live a week, maybe two but they'll find me. I shudder at the thought of what they'll do to me when they do find me. The Guard will just shoot me but the rebels have special ways of taking care of traitors.

"I'm not going back."

Her voice stops me in my tracks and when I turn to face her she's right behind me. She runs her nose along my cheek and steps close enough that our bodies are pressed together. My arms automatically wrap around her waist.

"Spencer you need to go ba-"

"Don't try to stop me Davies. I want to be with you. I'd rather live on the run with you than safely with my parents. God I just care about you too much to let you leave by yourself."

She says the words I want to hear and my heart skips a beat but I don't want her in danger anymore.

"Spencer…"

"So are we leaving now?"

Spencer pulls a bag over her shoulders and places her hood over her head, hiding her face. I nod slowly before stepping into her again and kissing her. I kiss her with everything I have. She moans into my open mouth and pulls at my clothes, bringing me closer. Pulling back she tries to maintain contact and as I gasp for breath she lays kisses on my open mouth.

"We uh we should go."

My voice comes out rough and much lower than normal causing her eyes to darken. Spencer nods and grabs my hand leading me to the door.

"We're going to be ok, right?"

Rain blows inside the room as we pause in the open doorway and lightning flashes across the dark sky. How do I answer her if I'm not even sure myself? I pull her hood tighter around her face and kiss her forehead.

"I'll take care of you."

My simple answer seems to put her mind at ease as she offers me an easy smile and walks into the pouring rain.

I pull my own hood up over my head and follow my blonde beauty into the darkness. Spencer stops at the side of the street and waits for me, her hand reaching back for me. I lace our fingers together as my eyes scan the night for danger.

We make our way through the city, hiding or ducking out of sight every time an obscenely red jacket appears. Spencer actually proves very aware of danger and catches things before me sometimes.

Another jacket flashes across the street and I pull Spencer into an alley, pressing her up against the wall. Christ the Guard is everywhere.

"Shh don't say anything."

She stares at me with confusion but obeys my command. I press my body as far into her as I can so we both are concealed in the shadows.

"But what are we supposed to do when we find them?"

My body tenses at the timid question, Kyla.

"Come on you know the drill. She's gotta pay for this and we take Spencer back to her mother."

Aiden's gruff voice answers the question and my body starts shaking with anger. Spencer notices my discomfort and holds me tighter, pulling my head so it's buried in the crook of her neck.

"Aiden I-I can't kill her she's my sister and I don't believe you could do it either, you love her."

Tears fall from my eyes and run down Spencer's neck as she holds me tight.

"I don't want to Kyla but can you imagine what they'd do to us if we didn't handle this properly? They'll go after our families!"

"She is my only family! They've already killed everyone else! I have to find her."

I hear Kyla try to hurry away and Aiden's heavy footsteps following her.

"Kyla they'll kill you too you know."

He sounds old and tired and for a moment I feel a pang of sympathy towards the boy who crushed me.

"I have to help her."

Kyla's whisper shatters my heart into a thousand tiny shards. I stay pressed against Spencer until long after they're gone. She's patient with me and holds onto me for as long as I need. When I step away from her the look in my eyes tell her not to ask any questions.

So we walk further into the city and into the pressing darkness. She grabs my hand and the warmth of her touch heats my whole body. I let her lead me blindly through the streets as I replay Kyla and Aiden's conversation over in my head.

Maybe I'm not as alone as I once thought? The beautiful girl clinging to my hand is evidence of that.

**I feel terrible about how long this has taken. Things have been crazy busy and I've been dealing with all sorts of stuff. I love you all and thanks for everything. You guys really do keep me motivated to update and make this the best it can be. Let me know honestly what you think of this chapter.**


	9. Falling Over the Edge

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

It's been a week since I've slept in an actual bed, four days since I've felt full, two days since I've had decent water, and I haven't slept in 24 hours. Compared to Ashley I'm faring quite well.

Food and water always go to me first. When I catch some sleep she stays up guarding me. I tell her there is no need, I want her lying next to me but she is stubborn as hell and stays awake to watch me.

I've watched her go from a full bodied sexy woman to a ghost of the person she used to be. Her face is sunken in slightly with dark circles under her haunting eyes. But even though her appearance has gotten harsher and almost sickly looking she is still the most beautiful thing to me.

When she does smile it still makes my heart beat faster and my stomach do a somersault.

Her tired eyes scan the darkness as we try to escape what seems to be an inescapable city. A week or so, I've lost count, of ducking in and out of shadows, slinking along slimy walls, and trudging through rain has gotten us only into the heart of the city. We still have over halfway to go before we even hit the city limits. Our task is starting to seem impossible.

"Damnit."

Ashley's mutterings pulls me out of the thoughts I've surrounded myself with. Her hand tightens its grip on my wrist and I see her body tense with fear.

"Ashley what's wrong?"

She turns to face me with an apology shining at me through her eyes and she kisses me deeply. Behind her kiss I feel fear, defeat, and sadness. Ashley pulls back with a watery gaze and runs her fingers along my jaw.

"We're trapped."

At her words my stomach drops and I know what she means. The Guard has us cornered and they'll kill her. They'll shoot Ashley. The sound of distant yells of enthusiasm cause bile to rise in my throat.

"No there has to be something we can do?!? You can't just give up like this!"

My desperate words and panicked eyes only receive an apologetic smile.

"Spencer at least you'll be safe. I find comfort in that."

She tries to touch my face again but I push her hand away, knowing this is her way of saying goodbye. I won't let this be the last time she touches me or the last time she smiles at me.

"Ashley please."

Her gaze breaks from mine and I'm pushed to the ground so fast the breath gets knocked out of me. What the hell just happened? I bring my gaze to Ashley and she has a fierce look on her face with her gun pointed at a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?"

All traces of the kind, caring Ashley are gone, replaced with my protector, my warrior. The small figure standing across from Ashley lowers her hood and Ashley's weapon lowers slightly as tears spring into her eyes again.

I stand slowly and take my place behind Ashley as the two girls stare at each other with the same broken look on their faces.

"Ash, Ashley. I can help you, come on I can get you out of this mess."

The similarity between the two girls is unmistakable and I know the young woman standing before us is Ashley's younger sister, Kyla. She has the same hazel eyes as Ashley and the same air of mystery.

"Ashley let her help us. I can't lose you now."

My hands push her arm down and I unleash the pleading power of my eyes. Ashley bites her lip as she stares at me and I can see the wheels turning in her head. Kyla waits patiently as Ashley continues to look at me with wild eyes.

She nods slowly and I grab her wrist pulling her with me to follow Kyla. The younger Davies pulls her hood back over her face and takes two quick turns before entering some strange building. I follow close behind as Ashley brings up the rear a distrust look in her eyes.

We climb two flights of stairs before arriving at an apartment door that Kyla is quick to open and close behind us. The apartment is so different from Ashley's barren loft. The walls are bright colors, yellow and blue and red all kind of blended together. There are pictures all over the walls, mostly of Kyla and Ashley from when they were younger.

"Uh Spencer right?"

I turn my attention to the small brunette standing nervously beside me. My gaze wanders back to the pictures of Ashley's former life as I nod absentmindedly at Kyla.

"Well I'm Kyla, I'm sure you knew that but would you like to shower? Or eat?"

When my eyes meet hers again there is a kindness and understanding in her eyes that makes me feel at ease.

"A shower would be great."

Kyla gives me a dazzling smile before pointing off to my right.

"The bathroom is the second door on the left; there are extra towels in the cupboard."

Ashley looks at me with nervous eyes as I stand to go shower. Walking to where she sits I give her a reassuring smile and a soft kiss to the forehead.

"I'll be back Ashley, don't worry."

My words seem to put her at ease and her shoulders relax. Giving her one last smile I make my way to the bathroom. Oh I can't wait to shower.

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe I'm sitting here, with _her_. She offers Spencer a shower and they share a smile. She doesn't deserve to get a smile from Spencer. As Spencer stands to leave I panic slightly. How do I know she'll be safe? Spencer seems to sense my tension and gives me a smile and kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back Ashley, don't worry."

My body relaxes at her words and touch so she smiles once more before disappearing down the hallway to shower.

The silence that settles over me and Kyla is deafening. What a weird concept, deafening silence.

"Ashley,"

She sounds so broken, apologetic that my chest hurts. I know it would be so easy for me to forgive everything and embrace her again but I don't want to.

I look at her with cold eyes and a clenched jaw.

"Ashley please forgive me. I know I've said and done some terrible things but let me try to make things right. Let me fix the past."

Now she's kneeling in front of me, her hands on my knees and looking at me pleading eyes. She did just save my life and she's being good to Spencer.

"I'll try and move on but so help me God Kyla if this is all an act, if this ends up being a trap; I swear I'll kill you."

Kyla releases a strangled sob and throws herself into my lap, sobs racking her body and her cries vibrating against my chest.

"I've missed you Ash."

I smile as I stroke her hair while she stays seated in my lap, her head resting against my chest.

"You too Ky, I've missed you too."

I can feel her gaze and I smell the sharp scent of her shampoo. My gaze lands on a still dripping wet Spencer with only a towel wrapped around her. Kyla scrambles off my lap and goes to greet Spencer. I stay rooted to the spot my gaze raking up her long, toned legs to raising chest, and finally landing on her ocean blue eyes.

Spencer is halfway paying attention to my over enthusiastic sister but I can tell she's noticed the hungry manner in which I'm gazing at her.

"Kyla do you have any clothes I can borrow? All of mine are disgusting."

Spencer gives Kyla a sweet smile and Kyla says something I don't catch because I'm on my feet and in two swift steps standing right in front of Spencer.

"Ky we're going to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

Without saying anything else I gather Spencer in my arms and carry her to a bedroom down the hall. I set her down gently and settle next to her.

"Hey you, you ok?"

Her eyes shine with concern and I hate when she's worried or upset. For the first time in days I kiss her without fear coursing through my veins. The kiss is rough but soft, fiery but wet and I try to convey everything through my kiss.

When I pull back her eyes are still closed and she's breathing heavily. My eyes scan her face and I press my lips to her throat. A growl rumbles under my lips and I run my hand up her leg.

"Aaash…we should stop."

I know my eyes have darkened with lust and I don't trust my voice right now so I question her with my gaze. She gives me a smile small and cups my cheek.

"You should shower and then we should sleep. Then later we can…well do whatever."

A wonderful shade of blush coats her cheeks and I nod in agreement. She's right, she's always right. I get off the bed and start to leave the room but pause halfway out the door because it just hit me like a ton of bricks and she should know. I turn and face her, my eyes searching for the familiar shade of blue.

"Spencer?"

Her eyes twinkle as she lies on the giant bed already starting to drift off to sleep.

"Hmm Ash?"

My heart skips a beat at the sight of her and my stomach clenches. Here goes the moment of truth.

"I love you."

My words are whispered and I'm almost afraid she didn't hear me and I don't know if I'll get the courage to say them again. I lick my lips nervously and try to read the emotion racing across her face. She opens and closes her mouth several times as if starting to say something then stopping herself.

The seconds tick by but they feel like lifetimes as I wait for her to say something. Was it too soon? Am I only saying it because maybe we won't live much longer? No, that's not it; I know I love her even if she doesn't feel the same way.

"Ashley."

She finally says something and it's such a relief just to hear her voice. She's looking at me with an emotion in her eyes I can't quite figure out.

"Spencer."

In an instant she's in front of me pressing her lips fiercely to mine. My hands go straight to her damp hair and she pulls me closer by the hem of my shirt. She pulls back first, leaving me breathless.

"I love you too."

The way she says it makes it sound like it just dawned on her and she has the most adorable confused look on her face, like she can't believe she feels this way.

"Go to bed, I'll shower really quick and come join you."

She nods and gives me a shy smile before I shut the door behind me, walking quietly to the bathroom. Today I saw and heard hope and love for the first time in months. I saw hope in my sister's face and heard love in Spencer's words.

**Alright it'll probably be a while before I update again. Those of you who read My Paradise know I'm going on a little medical adventure so I'll be pretty tied up for awhile. Thanks for everything you guys are amazing!**


	10. Am I Losing You?

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

**sparkyleathers08****: wow is all I can say. I love your reviews and I am so glad you are enjoying this story so much. I am so excited to see what you think of this and future chapters because I have some interesting ideas up my sleeve! So once again thank you so much for the reviews and making me laugh til I cry.**

**Blazed18****: thank you so much! I've really loved writing this one!**

**lalalalee****: I'm back! Thanks for the review!**

**SoNFANFOREVER****: honestly at this point is there anything that even needs to be said between us that hasn't already been said. Thank you for the wonderful review and I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. Love you of course, you're amazing.**

**DarceLynn****: Stop you're making me blush ******

**Coachkimm****: Agreed Kyla better behave…I guess I hold the reins on that one…we shall see…**

**LoLo06****: Ah thanks for the review and yes I thought that was pretty funny myself. Kinda chuckled to myself as I wrote it. **

The smell of actual food starts to pull me out of my sleep. I smile lazily at the feeling of Ashley's possessive hold on my body. Waking up like this, in her arms with no concerns is the best feeling I've felt in a long time. Ashley's deep, even breaths tickle the back of my neck and it's getting hard to resist the urge to wiggle away from the sensation.

I hear her mumble something incoherent and then very distinctly she sighs out my name. I turn in her arms and look for signs of her being awake, on finding none I smile widely knowing she dreams of me.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep and I've never seen her this relaxed. A small smile plays on her lips as she sleeps and when I try to untangle myself from her she frowns, pulling me tighter. Her actions cause me to smile and I realize that I didn't need to hesitate last night when I told her I loved her because I really do, with all my heart.

As my smile gets bigger so does the feeling of happiness that is spreading through my body.

"Ash."

I give her a gentle nudge and kiss the side of her mouth. I can't resist waking her and gazing into her eyes. When I'm not looking into her hazel orbs I feel almost lost.

She grumbles sleepily and nuzzles further into my body.

"Ashley wake up. I have something important to tell you."

She blinks lazily and when her eyes focus on mine she gives me a sleepy grin, the familiar shine once again present in her eyes.

"Mmk hmm I'm up. What do you need to tell me?"

Her eyes start to flutter close and I chuckle at her attempt to not fall asleep again.

"I love you."

I whisper against her ear and kiss her softly behind her ear, my fingers dancing across her bare stomach. With her eyes still closed she smiles and a blush coats her cheeks.

"You do?"

Her husky voice questions me and I run my nose along her jaw breathing her in.

"I really do. Now get up I smell breakfast and I'm starving."

I start to climb out of bed but her hold on my naked waist stops me and she pulls me into a heated kiss. I melt into the feeling of her lips on mine and she pulls back before I'm really ready for her to leave.

"I love you too."

We smile giddily at each other until the rumbles of my stomach break through my thoughts. After several distracting looks and touches we both start walking to the kitchen where we can hear voices and smell food.

As we enter the kitchen Ashley's grip on my hand loosens to the point of her dropping my hand and she stares at the visitor with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?"

I tear my gaze away from a teary eyed Ashley and stare at him. It must be the one who hurt her so bad because he's staring at her apologetically with an almost longing look in his eyes.

"Ash I want to help and when I called Kyla asking if she'd found you…"

He trails off his own tears running down his face. My gaze darts between Aiden and Ashley and I decide I don't like the way they are looking at each other.

Kyla looks at me with worried eyes as I frown at Aiden. I'm not normally a jealous person but when it comes to Ashley it seems I am rather possessive.

Aiden takes a small step towards Ashley and I pull her closer to me, wrapping my arm around her waist and giving him a warning look. My actions seem to snap Ashley out of her trance and she turns her eyes to me, a soft look gracing her features again.

"Oh Aiden that's Spencer, the girl everyone wants. She's with Ashley these days."

I watch as pain flashes across his face before he stretches his hand out for me to take.

"Spencer, so you're the one who's causing all this trouble? Well it's nice to finally meet you."

My small hand grasps his large, rough palm and he gives me a weak smile, his eyes wandering back to the girl clutching my arm.

"I've heard a lot about you too."

Aiden flinches at my harsh tone and the cold stare I'm giving him. He nods slowly and excuses himself to the bathroom.

"Oh my God Ashley I am so sorry I didn't know he was going to come over and then I didn't know he'd still be feeling all…lovey towards you. I am such a bad sister."

Ashley raises her hand cutting off Kyla's rambling and starts serving herself breakfast. Aiden rejoins us and we all sit together at the table. Kyla and Aiden talk adamantly about smuggling plans to get us out but Ashley sits quietly beside me staring at the food on her plate.

The far away, sad look on her face worries me so without a word to the other people around us I grab her wrist and pull her to the bedroom. The door clicks shut behind us and Ashley beats me to my idea. Her lips crash onto mine and her hands shove me against the door. I moan loudly into her open mouth and start tugging at clothes but stop when I taste hot tears on her face.

"Hey, hey shh. Ashley don't cry, what's going on?"

She collapses into me and buries her face in my chest as we slide down the door until we are tangled on the floor.

"Who does he think he is? Damnit he's going to ruin everything."

Her wide, sad eyes drift across my face and I don't like what I see in them. I lick my lips nervously before taking a deep breath to ask the question I feel like I already know the answer to.

"Do, do you still love him?"

My voice wavers and her grip on my hips lessens, she's already pulling away. Her silence is overwhelming and my eyes slam shut as I fight back angry tears. Wasn't see just confessing her love for me last night, this morning? Was she only playing games with me, do I mean nothing, just another thing for her to conquer?

"Ashley, do you still love him?"

A sob escapes her mouth, her mouth that only a few seconds ago was on mine, and she cups my face with both her hands.

"I don't want to."

She chokes out the words against my neck as she continues to cling to my body. I can't believe this is happening. Do I just give her up? Do I cut my losses and return to my mother, pretending like I never cared for the woman in my arms?

"Hey look at me."

Ashley looks at me with broken eyes and in that instant I make my choice. My shaky hand tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I won't give up on you or whatever it is we've started. I'll fight for you. Ashley when I said I loved you I meant it."

The look of disbelief on Ashley's face is enough to make me laugh out loud and I brush my lips against hers.

"Spencer but-"

"Ashley, shut up and kiss me."

So she does. And boy what a kiss it is. Her mouth is hot on my own and I get lost in the sensation of her kisses. She pulls back panting slightly and the fire in her eyes give me butterflies.

"Spencer I don't want to hurt you."

She rests her forehead against mine and closes her eyes, confusion and pain written all over her face.

"I believe you. Just please pick me. I can't lose you to him, I need you."

We stand and Ashley promptly excuses herself to the bathroom. As I stand there rubbing my face my head swims with doubts and questions. Doesn't she see that how much I care about her or how much he really doesn't?

Even though I'm frustrated and a little angry at Ashley I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face when she walks back into the bedroom. Her eyes look brighter and she walks right up to me placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Wanna finish breakfast?"

Her question seems so simple on the surface but I know better. I know what awful reality lies on the other side of that door. _He_ sits just a few feet away probably thinking of all the ways he can get her back. Her hopeful face makes me feel slightly ill and I grab her hand a little unwillingly.

She smiles warmly at me, oblivious to the concern clearly flashing through my eyes.

As we enter the kitchen Aiden's greedy gaze latches onto Ashley and I almost want to growl at him. I'm losing my mind over this whole situation. To me it is so obvious what she should do but for her it's harder. It is hard for her to have such a big part of her life, a part she was upset with, waltz back in and try to reclaim her.

Under the kitchen table I feel her fingers trace patterns on my jean covered thigh and I sigh contentedly. She meets my gaze with loving eyes and it almost makes me forget her earlier hesitation, her earlier doubt; almost but not quite.

"Ashley?"

I whisper her name against her ear and rest my face in the crook of her neck. Almost like they are miles away I can hear Kyla and Aiden but the most prominent sound right now is my own thudding heartbeat.

"Yeah Spencer?"

Her voice is huskier then normal from all the crying she's done recently and the gravely sound sends tingles through my body.

"I'm scared."

She meets my worried stare and gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Spencer I told you I'd protect you, you don't have to worry."

"But who's going to protect me from you?"

I push my chair back from the table and the last thing I see before exiting the room her beautifully broken expression.

I guess I understand why this is hard for her. Does the heart really forget its first true love? God I hope so.

**Sorry that took so long guys. I was gone all weekend again and I've been super busy with school. Hope you liked it and as always thanks for the reads/reviews/adds/etc. Your feedback is amazing! **


	11. Darkness all Around Us

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

Her eyes are screaming at me to protect her but I'm having some trouble as I fire a few more shots into the darkness. I don't even know where Kyla and Aiden are right now. Spencer's shaking next to me as she crouches at my feet.

I empty the clip and reload, praying there's only one of them out in the night trying to kill me. I tuck behind the dumpster right as a bullet shatters the wall where I was standing.

Jesus this guy has a good shot.

"Are you ok?"

I'm an idiot that's a really stupid question considering the circumstance. The adrenaline pumping through my system is a welcome feeling and I'm thriving in this environment of life or death.

I can't say the same for Spencer who looks absolutely terrified. She squeezes her eyes shut as more bullets litter our make shift shield.

"No I'm not ok Ash!"

There are tears in her eyes and I realize I have to get her out of here. I nod and grin like a maniac before pressing a kiss to her forehead. It's killing time.

"I'll be right back, don't move."

Her eyes widen in horror and I barely here her yell at me as another clap of thunder echoes around us. I dart into the street, out of the safety of the alley way and make my way towards where the bullets are coming from.

Another one barely misses my shoulder as I duck quickly. My own shots ring into the rain and I hear a grunt, yes I've got 'em.

I stop myself from running right to where I hear a person groaning in pain. My heart thuds loudly in my chest and the blood rushes to my head, making me slightly dizzy. Breathe Ashley, easy now.

My eyes peer through the night and I spot a red coated figure trying to army crawl away. Before I can stop myself my foot is pressing down on the chest of a young boy and my gun pointed at his face.

"How did you find us? Is there anyone else out here tonight?"

The young boy pants and coughs as I step harder on his chest. He claws at my leg and I lean down close to his face. I can almost smell his fear.

"I-I'm not telling you anything!"

I can feel him shaking in terror underneath my foot and I smirk at his hollow threat. His eyes widen in fear as I cock the pistol in my hands.

"Let me ask you again, is ther-"

"ASHLEY LOOK OUT!"

The sound of something cracking against my head registers before the actual pain. The crack makes me want to vomit and the blood pooling around me on the pavement just adds to the urge.

Before I can recover or even consider who has hit me a black bag is slipped over my head and I feel a sharp pinch in my arm.

Jesus this is how I'm going to die. The Guard finally beat me. Shit I'm tired.

X X X X X X X X X X

The feeling of dripping water on my face pulls me from unconsciousness. What happened and where the hell am I? I groan and press my fingers to the back of my head. When I pull my fingers back a deep red liquid coats them.

As shit I'm bleeding, guess that means I'm still alive.

My head is throbbing and when I stand up I smack my head on a low ceiling.

"Fuckin' A."

I can't stand up and I can't stretch out my legs. They've got me caged in with a drippy ceiling, great. It's so dark that I can barely see my hand in front of me and my shoes are gone, why the hell did they take my shoes?

The screech of a door being opened gets my attention and a beam of light rushes inside the room, hurting my eyes.

"Where'd they find her?"

It's a gruff voice but I can't see the person's face. They seem to be dragging another body.

"In the subway I guess. Dunno where the traitorous bitch thought she was going."

I hear them toss a body into a cage near mine and they both laugh menacingly. I keep my mouth shut and wait for the door to close, darkness surrounding me again.

Shit who is that they brought in and who were they talking about?

My new cellmate groans loudly and I hear them starting to shake their prison. Oh what an idiot we're so not getting out of here.

"Hello? Is anyone else down here?"

I recognize the voice immediately and my stomach clenches.

"Shit Kyla they got you too? Damnit."

I slam my fist against the side of my small cell and strain my eyes trying to find Kyla.

"Ash, where are you? Try to follow my voice and find me. God I'm so scared."

She's to the right of me, that much I know for sure. I grope around in the dark on my hands and knees doing measurements in my head. I'm guessing my cell is about 4 ½ ft X 4 ft and it seems to be line up right next to other ones.

"Ky can you feel how the walls of your cell are irons links? Put your hand through one on your left side, got it? Left side."

I start feeling on the sides until I bump into her hand. She immediately grabs a hold of me and I can hear her trying to control her sobbing. She's scared but she'll never admit it.

I have no idea what the Guard does to traitors but if it's anything like my former organizations she's in for a whole lot of pain.

"A-Ash are you scared? Do you know what they did with Spencer?"

Of course I've been thinking about Spence the whole time I've been stuck down here. At least it's the Guard that caught us, they won't harm her.

"Yes Ky I'm scared but at least I know they won't hurt Spence."

Her grip on my hand loosens and I hear her release a big sigh.

"Ash do you love her?"

I smile into the darkness when I think of her crystal blue eyes and her golden hair, both things I'll probably never see again.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

She falls silent for another minute or two. My eyes start getting used to the dark and I can make out the fait outline of my sister.

"Ash do you think they died down here?"

She doesn't need to say who she means, I know exactly who she is talking about. In fact I've been wondering the same thing. Were my parents kept in this very same cell? Did they have to breathe in this stale air and see through the endless darkness?

"I dunno Ky, I really don't know."

The door screeches open again with the same narrow beam of light cutting through the darkness. A key turns in the lock to my cell and two rough hands grab my arms, pulling me across a damp floor.

"No, no don't take her! Don't take her, Ashley!"

Kyla's screams echo through the blackness and I struggle against my captors.

"Settle down Davies."

A searing light blinds my eyes as we surface in what looks like a corporate building. My eyes squint against the harsh light and when I pause to catch my bearings someone knocks me upside the head.

"Keep moving."

We climb like twelve more flights of stair before I'm thrown to the ground with my hands cuffed behind me. The two men who brought me here talk to a young woman sitting at a desk.

My vision is spinning and I feel like I might vomit, I've taken too many hits to the head recently.

"Ashley oh my God Ashley, baby baby."

Her hands start running over my face, my body but I keep floating in and out of consciousness.  
"Ms. Carlin please step back from the rebel."

Her voice is angry when she speaks again and I wish I could tell her I'm ok, that I want nothing more than to kiss her again, and that I'm sorry our run in with Aiden upset her.

"What the hell did you do to her? Did my mother order this, is that why you're up here?"

Her hands are back to tracing my face but I can't seem to focus. Before everything fades black the last thing I see are her watery eyes. I'm so sorry Spence.

**Finally I am so sorry everyone. Life got in the way and I couldn't keep up with two stories. Thanks for everything and keep 'em coming! **


	12. I am Not My Mother

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! **

This is all my fault. They wouldn't be after her, they wouldn't be hurting her if I hadn't gotten involved. She was bloody and blackened when I saw her in the hallway leading to my mother's office.

Now here I sit glaring at the doors leading to my mother. This may be my fault but I can fix it so here I am, getting ready to fix this.

My mother's horrible assistant, Tanya, is randomly clicking her mouse. She's playing solitaire, I'm sure of it.

"I'm sorry Tanya right? Did you tell her that it's her daughter here to see her, the daughter that has been missing for at least a month?"

Tanya gives me a bored look completely with the rolling of her eyes before nodding slowly.

"Yes Ms. Carlin I told her. She's very busy these days."

A frustrated sigh comes out of my mouth as I collapse back into the uncomfortable office chair. I can't get the image of a bleeding Ashley out of my head. Is she ok? Where are they keeping her?

The clock ticks annoyingly in the small waiting area and I'm running out of patience. Every second I spend waiting is a second that Ashley has to suffer. I stand and slam my hands down on Tanya's desk.

"Listen you inconsiderate little girl either you get her to see me now or I'll barge in there and raise all sorts of hell, so tell her I'm coming in."

My voice stays surprisingly calm but Tanya's face contorts into a picture of embarrassment and rage.

As I sit back down I watch her pick up the phone and mumble a few quick sentences.

"Mrs. Carlin will see you now."

Christ finally, I've been waiting for over an hour. That's an hour of worrying about Ashley and an hour of anger being built towards my mother.

Without so much as a nod in Tanya's direction I storm into my mother's spacious office.

"Oh Spencer sweetie so good to see yo-"

"Can it mother. Where is she?"

Paula Carlin is an impressive woman. Even as her daughter I can admit she is intimidating and you can smell confidence rolling off her. Today she is wearing a dark pant suit that probably cost somewhere close to $2000 dollars. Her golden hair is pulled back tight in a crisp bun and her nails are painted a bright shade of red to match her lipstick.

There is not a hair out of place on Paula Carlin. Yes she is impressive but today I am not afraid of her.

"I'm sorry darling I have no idea what you are talking about. Why don't you come and give your mother a hug, I've been so worried about you."

Out of habit more than anything I walk and give her a stiff hug. Paula was never one for affection.

"Paula where is she? Quit screwing around with me."

I watch her take calculated steps to behind her desk and sit down watching me with cool eyes. She motions for me to sit in one of the plush chairs across from her and she smiles when I do what she asks.

"That rebel girl is being taken care of sweetie. I have her file right here."

"You have a file on her? What the hell Mother?"

Paula quirks an eyebrow at my outburst and carefully opens the folder.

"Hmm oh interesting. She's quite the young lady isn't she? Very dangerous, smart, very pretty, and unfortunately choose the wrong side, just like her parents."

My mouth drops open and I stare at my mother.

"You, you knew her parents?"

This cannot be happening, my mother and her parents. No.

"Oh yes I knew them pretty well. I was in charge of their case when they were black bagged."

Now my mother is many things I don't approve of but she couldn't have killed Ashley's parents. The thought of this makes my stomach churn with queasiness.

"I want you to answer this question yes or no. Are you the reason her parents are dead?"

Her cold eyes barely glance up from reading the file and she gives me a small smirk.

"Yes."

It feels like my stomach just fell out my butt and I can't believe her indifference over killing people. When I find my voice again it comes out much stronger than I feel.

"Let Ashley go."

My mother scoffs and continues reading, ignoring my demand.

"I said let Ashley go!"

Paula takes off her glasses and sets them down carefully on her giant oak desk. For the first time I notice there isn't the usually dark sky in the windows but paintings of how the world used to look, all sunny and bright.

"Spencer stop being a child. That girl is a dangerous criminal that has broken a long list of laws including stealing my daughter. She is condemned and I will not tolerate you raising your voice at me. Feel free to show yourself out."

My eyes blink back tears and I try to stare into her cold eyes but I'm used to falling into warm brown ones. I shake my head and show myself to the door knowing if I want to see Ashley again I'm going to have to figure this out myself.

Tanya's is smirking in my direction as I storm by and she gives me a little condescending wave, so I do what any adult would. I flip the bitch off.

Real mature, I know.

The plaid skirt my mother picked out for me clings to me in the heat of the building and it only gets hotter as I climb several fights of stairs to the suite that has been prepared for me.

The Guard member standing outside my door flashes me a smile before stepping aside to let me into my room. God I hate those bright coats and his fake smile.

How am I supposed to pretend things are ok after my meeting with Paula?

The only logical place for them to keep Ashley is the basement but I don't know how to get there undetected.

My name has to hold some weight around here, maybe even enough to get me to Ashley. I want; no I need to see her. Before I really think it through I'm jogging my way downstairs to the main lobby in hopes of finding access to the basement.

With a slight sheen of sweat coating my body I finally reach the lobby and the security booth in the back.

"Hello Ms. Carlin. How may I help you?"

He's young, maybe twenty and he's good looking if you're into that. This should be a piece of cake.

"Ah yes I would like to see the rebel who had me kidnapped."

His eyes dart nervously around the lobby as he shifts from one foot to the other.

"I don't know about that. Haven't you had enough of her?"

I bat my eyelashes and run my fingers through my long, now clean, hair and finish with a flip of my long locks.

"I would really like to see her. I need to show her that she made a mistake messing with me."

The wink I give him basically seals the deal and he directs me to the service elevator I can take to where she is being held.

"There are two sets of doors you'll have to get through. Just tell the guards Johnny sent you and they should let you through."

I deliver an award winning smile.

"Why thank you Johnny. I'll have to tell my mother how wonderful you are."

His young face blushes harshly and he grins at me, his eyes traveling up and down my body. Oh gross.

"Maybe sometime you'd like to go for a drink or something. I get off at eight tonight."

He gives me an overeager stare and I want nothing more than to be away from his pimply face.

"Sorry boy but I'm busy tonight."

Right as his face falls in disappointment I take off for the elevator a few feet away and when the door slams shut I release a deep breath, my lungs aching from holding air for so long.

After what seems like a ten minute elevator ride it jolts to a halt. My wobbly legs carry me to a set of doors guarded by an older man with a grey beard.

"Sir my name is Spencer Carlin and I am here to see the rebel girl that was captured. Uh Johnny sent me."

Without saying anything he steps out of the way and I brush past him. That was really easy and it scares me a little. The next set of doors comes into view and these are guarded by a girl and a guy, both about my age.

They are laughing and joking with one another when I approach. As soon as they see me they stop laughing and stand at attention.

I give the same speech and once again I pass without a word but they do hand me a flashlight. After only a few feet the cavern I've entered goes completely black and I'm forced to turn on the beam of light.

The batteries must be older because the ray of light coming from the tool is weak and pathetic making me nervous.

After five minutes or so I start hearing whispered words but they stop suddenly and my heart leaps. I think I've finally found her.

"Ash? Is that you?"

My voice wavers and I quickly scan the area with my light, only seeing a measly foot or so in front of me.

"Spencer? Jesus Ky I think I'm dreaming I just heard Spence."

"No, no Ash I heard her too I think. SPENCE!"

I almost weep at the sound of Ashley and Kyla's voices. I can't believe they are still alive.

"Ashley baby you're not dreaming I'm here. Christ I can't see a thing. Let me know when you see a light."

My foot steps on something squishy and I don't want to know what it is. A strangled cry comes from the darkness as I sweep my light through the space in front of me.

As I take several more steps forward I almost upchuck my lunch at the sight of them.

They are both crammed in little cages that are setting in mud puddles. Ashley has a busted cheek and she looks like someone took a hammer to her face.

Kyla's eyes are swollen almost all the way shut and her whole body seems to rest against the side of her tiny prison.

They both look like shit.

I collapse onto my knees and grab Ashley's arms through her cage, sobbing openly as I run my hands over her face. Even after getting the shit beat out of her she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Ashley, are you ok? Like they haven't hurt you too bad."

My eyes start to adjust to the dark and I can make out her brilliant smile through the dark.

"Now I'm ok."

Me too.

**One more before the two day trek home from vacation. God I forgot how much I loved this story ******** Thank you all, its good to be back with this one! **


	13. What'd you do to them?

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! **

They shine a bright light in my eyes again as if the answers are hiding right there on my pupils.

"Where is it? Don't make me ask again."

I've been doing this everyday, refusing to answer their question so they just beat the shit outta me. The only thing I can think of is if they're torturing me they are leaving Ky alone.

"Go to hell."

The man smiles at my words then backhands me so hard it knocks me over. The weak cough from my throat is mixed with blood and sweat.

The memory of Spencer's hands on me only days ago keeps me alive. I have to be strong for her, for Kyla.

As I push myself off the ground someone delivers a sharp kick to my ribs making me immediately vomit.

"Eh come on she's done for the day. Pathetic thing really."

Two strong hands drag me through darkness back to my cell where I can hear Kyla sobbing.

"What did you do to her? Ash? Ashley can you hear me? I swear to God if when I ge-".

The sound of a hand meeting a cheek echoes through the dark, damp and I pray for Kyla to shut up. She must have gotten the hint because I don't hear another thing from her.

I've never given much thought to how my parents died. I was always so mad about the fact that they were killed that it clouded everything else.

The idea of them being beaten and starved like what is happening to me makes me sick. In my head I always imagined them dying in a crazy escape attempt. The throbbing pain in my side reminds me that this is probably how it was for them.

"Ashley are you ok?"

The complete black of our confinements hides my eye roll. Sometimes Kyla asks the dumbest questions.

"Well I'm alive but I think I have a couple of busted ribs. Damnit I wish they'd just kill me already."

A rustling noise comes from close by where Kyla is being held and I feel Kyla's hand groping for me in the black. A calloused hand brushes my neck where I lean against my cage and then her hand grasps mine tightly.

"Don't say that. God we'll get out of here but you have to stay with me. Don't give up on me or Spencer."

Hot tears run down my face and I can feel them washing away some of the grime that's collected on my face. I can hear Kyla trying to stifle her own sobs and as my breathing starts to even out the all too familiar beam of light cuts through the dark.

"Alright I'm here for the younger one. Come 'ere sexy."

Both of Kyla's hand grip mine and I try my hardest to keep her close. Her hands are cold and slipping through mine as her screams rip through my head.

"Shit Kyla!"

Her face is pressed against the sides of her cage as she faces me and for a moment I can see her eyes. Eyes that are full of fear and pain, breaking my heart in two. She gives me a weak smile and then releases her grip, her haunting eyes and piercing screams disappearing into the dark.

"Kyla! KYLA!"

I can't take this anymore. My fists pound against the sturdy bars and my feet kick out at whatever I can reach. My own screams ring in my head and I finally get that this is what they wanted all along.

They were just waiting for me break, to lose it.

The sound of quiet footsteps gets me to still my movements and I hold my breath as the sound comes closer.

I'll just wait until they come closer and then once they open the cage I'll pounce. I have to get out of here and I have to find Kyla.

The creak of the lock turning brings my attention to the front of the cage. My muscles tense and I lick my scabbed lips.

Here we go.

The door swings open and I jump at the person throwing my whole weight into them. We both hit the ground with a loud 'omph' and I'm surprised I'm able to pin them down.

"Ashley?"

"Spencer?"

Jesus the person I just tackled is none other than the girl I'm in love with. My eyes that have become so adjusted to the dark lock on her wide eyes and I see tears streaming from those pools of blue.

My shaky hand brushes some hair out of her face then trails down her face to wipe some tears away. She wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me down into a hungry kiss. I moan into her mouth when her tongue runs across my lip and I press my body onto hers.

She arches into me and my mouth leaves hers to travel down her neck.

"Shit Ash we gotta go, we can't stay here."

Her hands push my shoulders back but I strain against her needing to feel her mouth on mine again.

"Spence, I can't stop. God I've missed you."

My hands run across her stomach as I kiss across her collarbone and she lets out a deep sigh. I kiss her again on the lips and stay there as long as I can before I have to breathe.

"Yeah you're right maybe we should go before they come back."

We both are breathing heavily against each others mouths, her hands resting gently on my hips. Spencer nods and I get off her helping her to her feet.

I take a step forward but stumble when a sharp pain shoots from my ribcage to my head.

Spencer catches me as I start to fall and she pulls me close.

"Can you walk?"

I answer with a weak nod and we stumble through the darkness towards a faint glow.

"Wait Spence do you have a plan for when we reach the Guards or how about the actual lobby? I mean I kind of stick out."

Her eyes take in my ragged appearance from my matted hair down to my blood stained pants. The look on her face tells me I look pretty rough.

"Well the Guards down here are taken care of so we'll use their clothes and switch them with yours. But something has to be done about your hair."

I manage a weak chuckle as she half carries me to where the Guard station is and two men are on the ground unconscious.

"Damn baby what did you do to them?"

Spencer sets my frail body in a chair and strips the smaller man of his clothes. As I watch her my chest aches with love. Her golden hair is pulled back and her preppy look has been replaced with an outfit similar to a rebel's.

Her grin lights up the dimly lit room and her eyes dance with mischief.

"I uh used a gas grenade I found. Those things are kind of fun."

She ducks her head shyly and the idea of a weapon wielding Spencer kinda turns me on, not gonna lie.

It takes me a while to get dressed not only because my whole body hurts but because Spencer keeps touching me, effectively driving me crazy. More than once she told me I was beautiful and more than once I blushed at her words.

"Ok you ready?"

Her voice is confident but her eyes show me the fear she feels inside. I realize that it took everything in her to come bust me out. As soon as it's been figured out that she helped her mother would sick the dogs on both of us.

"Yeah but Spence we have to save Kyla. I can't leave her here."

She gives me a 'let's do this nod' and we step into the elevator with several guns strapped to both our hips.

The elevator dings to signal us reaching the lobby and my heart beat triples.

Here we go.

**Sorry this is short but I wanted to get something up and I think the next chapter is going to be much longer! Thanks to all for everything. **


	14. Shoot 'em up

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! **

The elevator dings but before the doors slide open she presses the button to hold the doors.

"I need you to be careful."

Her hands tighten the bullet proof vest clinging to my body and her eyes bore into mine with an intense stare.

"Ashley..."

"No Spencer damnit I'm serious and I need you to know I love you, very much."

Her voice is firm but filled with love and I know she's being sincere. I tuck a stray curl behind her ear and place a pair of sunglasses on her eyes.

"We're going to be fine Ashley, we'll get out of here and grow old together with our rocking chairs watching the sun set."

A single tear runs down her sunken in cheek and I kiss it away. My shaky hand slips my own sunglasses on my face and I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't scared out of my mind. There's about ten extra pounds of weapons and ammo strapped to my body plus whatever the vest wears.

Ashley is checking her guns and pulling her hair back getting ready to open the doors. She's in her element right now but I've never killed anyone, hell I've never even fired a gun.

She steps into my personal space and her lips land on mine briefly before she turns back to the doors. With one last nod the doors slide open and all hell breaks loose.

Ashley opens fire on the two guards standing by the elevator, killing them both instantly. Next she turns her attention to the three men behind the front desk and she litters the desk full of bullets. The sound of her gun is loud and shards of wood from the desk fly every which way.

The small pistol I hold in my own hand feels heavy and weird but when a man grabs Ashley from behind I no longer have a problem shooting someone. It takes one shot to the back of his head and he slumps to the floor, red liquid oozing from his head. Ashley turns around and looks at me with wide eyes as I stand there with the smoking pistol.

An alarm goes off and Ashley grabs my hand dragging me to the stairs. Words aren't exchanged as we take the stairs two at a time, shooting whenever we need to clear our path.

We reach the ninth floor and Ashley takes off in a familiar direction. Oh God she's going after my mother. Ashley drains the two guards outside my mother's office and kicks the door in.

The next few moments seem to happen in slow motion. As the door busts in I see my mother grab a prisoner with a black bag over their head and press a pistol to their throat.

"My my Davies I'm impressed, even more impressed that you got my own daughter to turn against me. Really Spencer aren't you being a little dramatic here."

Ashley has a rifle pointed at my mother but I can't bring myself to point a weapon at her.

"If you think I'm going to let some random prisoner get in the way of me killing you, you're crazy."

Her voice sounds so cold and unfamiliar that it sends shivers of fear through my body. All I can do is watch the stand off between my mother and the girl I'm in love with.

A dangerous smirk appears on my mother's face and her blue eyes are icy, emotionless.

"Oh this is no random prisoner Ms. Davies."

Paula pulls the black bag off the prisoner and I gasp when I see Kyla with tears running down her face. Ashley jolts forward but stops when Paula cocks the pistol.

"Let her go please you can have me just let her go."

The sound of footsteps approaching catch my attention and I finally snap out of it.

"Mother let her go. I'll stay if you let them go."

The blue eyes that match my own meet mine and I watch her contemplate the idea. Ashley's eyes are wide with panic and they seem to be pleading with me. I can't even look at her right now.

"Hmm what an intriguing idea but I could just have them killed and force you to stay here. Then I'd get everything I want."

About ten guards crowd into the office behind us and Ash and I stand back to back with weapons drawn.

"Mother are you sure this is how you want it to end?"

She rolls her eyes and then goes to signal for the guards to grab Ashley. My body reacts instinctively and I open fire on the men approaching Ashley. A face I recognize cringes in pain as a red stain blooms across his chest.

Aiden falls to the ground and coughs up blood before he collapses for good. Good, the fucking bastard.

Ashley jumps into action and we both start firing as fast as we can. I cry out when a sharp pain shoots through my back and the noise of a bullet hitting me seems to enrage Ashley.

She pulls out two pistols holstered to her sides and pumps endless bullets at the guards coming at us. I'm able to pull myself off the ground and hit some guard square in the chest.

The dust settles and the metallic smell of blood reaches my nostrils. As we look around we see that Paula is missing and several Guards are groaning on the deck, barely alive.

My gaze sweeps the room and lands on a breathless Ashley stripping the fallen men of weapons and ammo.

"Oh no, no, no Kyla!"

Ashley's tortured groan gives me a pang through my chest and I rush to her side where she is kneeling holding Kyla.

"Ash is she, is she alive?"

I ask because I can see where she was shot square in the chest and she doesn't seem to be moving with her eyes closed.

One of Ashley's hands presses down on Kyla's chest to try and stop the bleeding as I cradle Kyla's head in my lap.

Minutes pass and there is no response from Kyla as Ashley works furiously to try to save her. Ashley has tears streaming down her face as she sobs into Kyla's neck. My own tears fall silently and I can't believe this is happening.

I watch as Ashley presses a chaste kiss to Kyla's forehead and then when she looks up her eyes are hard with hate.

"Spencer you should get out of here. I'm going to find Paula."

There is a dangerous edge to her voice as she reloads her guns and I reach out to grab her wrist. She looks at me with cold eyes with no hint of love or caring.

"Ash we should just leave. Please let's just go."

I tug on her wrist until she's only inches away but she won't meet my stare. My fingers brush her face and her dark eyes meet mine. My hands thread through her hair and I pull her in so her lips meet mine in a gentle kiss.

She pulls away quickly and cups my cheeks with both of her hands.

"Spence I have to do this. I can't let them get away with this."

"Then I'm coming with you."

She groans and places her blood stained hands on my shoulders, her worried eyes searching my face.

"Spencer I can't let you come with me. This is going to be ugly and dangerous, I just can't let you do this."

I turn away from her and holster my gun before tightening my vest, wincing as it presses on where I was shot.

"Don't you get it? She was my friend and I love you. I just can't let you go by yourself. I'd rather die with you here in this then live without you. You're everything now and you're right Paula has to pay."

Another siren starts blaring and it causes us both to look towards the doorway. My body shakes with adrenaline as I reload my rifle preparing for what we are about to go into.

"Ok, we'll do this together."

She finally speaks when she sees I'm not budging about the subject. We exchange small smiles that speak volumes of love and understanding before we take off down the hallway.

I know where Paula is and I know what she's going to do next so I lead the way, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Ashley's hand stays on my back as we run to the roof in our half crouch position.

Ashley shoots three guards on our way up the stairs right over my shoulder and the sound of the shots ring in my ears and stay there. We reach the final door and before I open it I whirl around to pull Ashley into me.

"I love you."

I mumble the words against her lips as I taste the fire for what could be the last time. We pull apart gasping for breath and she kisses my forehead before taking the lead to kick in the door.

My instructions were to wait 30 seconds then come out but it's getting hard to just sit here as I hear continuous shots right outside the door. What if she's too outnumbered? What if she dies up here?

I hear a loud clap of thunder before I charge out of the door 10 seconds before I'm supposed to. What I see makes my blood run cold.

My mother fires a single shot into Ashley's chest and the girl I love winces in pain before staggering to the ground.

The storm raging above us drowns out my screams as I race to Ashley's side. Firing shot after shot in the general direction of Paula. Before I reach Ash I see my mother climb into a helicopter with a triumphant smirk on her face then the copter disappears into the night.

"Oh God Ashley."

She rolls onto her side and rips a bullet out of her vest, groaning with pain. I run my shaking hands over her face and body checking her for other injuries before she grabs my hand with her own.

"She got away didn't she?"

The pain etched across her face makes my chest ache as I nod slowly the cool rain dripping down my face. We both stand as the wind howls around us and I have no idea what comes next. Is it over or did we only aggravate Paula more?

**Only a few chapters left maybe 2ish. Thanks for everything I love you guys! **

**xoxo**


	15. The Real Reality

**I own no part of SON **

**Peace and love to all! **

This has to be hard for her. I'm not stupid I know this is hard for her but she's putting on such a brave face, for me, because she loves me. She doesn't tell me every second of every day that she loves me but it's in the way she looks at me or the way her hand brushes mine, I can tell she loves me and I love her.

She's been quiet the whole way to Kyla's old apartment. I figured we'd be safe there since they hadn't found it yet. We both need some sleep and food. Spencer's eyes are dull as we trudge through the rain and I wish the light was back in her gaze.

"We're almost there."

She doesn't even look at me when I speak and she hasn't the whole time we've been walking. I've been throwing pointless comments out hoping she'll respond but it's the same every time.

For the first time in a long time there are no Guards wandering the streets so we walk freely in the storm. My heart clenches at the sight of Kyla's building and tears start to fall down my face when I realize she won't be there to greet us.

As we climb the stairs Spencer winces in pain and I'm flooded with the memory of her getting shot.

"Whoa Spence, here let me carry you."

She gives me a weak nod and I give her a kiss before scooping her into my arms. I climb the three flights with Spencer clinging to me weakly before reaching an all too familiar door.

My hands shake as I punch in the keycode and the door opens easily. It looks like she never even left. There are uneaten vegetables on the counter and a glass of lemonade sitting by her favorite chair. Clearly she left in a hurry.

Spencer gives me a soft kiss to the cheek and breaks my survey of Kyla's apartment. Her hands loop comfortingly around my neck as I carry her to the bathroom.

I set her down gently on the toilet and start the shower, letting it get to the perfect temperature. Her hands are on my back as I test the water and she turns me around to give me a deep kiss.

She tangles her hands through my hair and pulls me closer as my tongue traces her bottom lip. Spencer whimpers at the contact as my fingers fumble with the hem of her shirt and try to pull it over her head.

We barely break our contact as I rip the shirt over her head and mine is soon to follow. The feeling of her skin on mine sends shockwaves through my body making me moan into her mouth. Spencer gives me a gentle shove back into the spray of the water after the rest of our clothes are shed and we both hiss at the feeling of hot water on our sore muscles.

The rest of the night is filled with soft touches, loud moans, and a tangle of limbs as we try to forget our loss as we get lost in each other.

X X X X X X X X X X

Sleep leaves me slowly and I groan at how sore my body is from last night. Spencer is wrapped tightly against me on her stomach and for the first time I see the bruise from getting shot.

The bruise is an ugly purple and is almost right on top of her spine. I'm sure her bruise mirrors the one on my chest. Thank you for that Paula.

Spencer whimpers in her sleep and I know she's having a nightmare about yesterday by the way she pulls me impossibly closer.

I feel guilty for leaving her there but I need food and to make sure we're still safe here. She mumbles incoherently and rolls over when I press a kiss to her temple.

Each picture on the walls of me and Kyla is a new stab to the heart as I walk quietly to the kitchen area.

A certain picture catches my attention as I pass. It's one of the two of us and our parents, taken the year our parents were killed. The scene shows the four of us hugging and grinning as the sun shines down on us.

Hot tears roll down my face and the ache in my chest just intensifies as I realize all I've lost.

Her hands turn me around and into a tight embrace, making me realize all I've gained at the same time.

"Oh Ashley."

I sob into her shoulder as she rubs comforting circles on my back.

"I've lost everything important to me Spence. You're all I have."

"Then all the more reason to just disappear Ashley. You single handedly broke their organization. My mother has nothing now."

She's pleading with me again and before I can answer it feels like someone threw a bomb in the apartment. A blinding light disorients me as a harsh rumble knocks us both to the ground.

The metallic sound of a gun cocking reaches me first then I feel cold metal being pressed against the side of my head.

"Hola chica."

Her voice makes my blood run cold and then it boils when I see Chelsea's gun pressed to Spencer's temple.

"Just stand up slowly and I'll consider letting the blonde go. We only came for you."

Chelsea's voice is cold as she presses her gun harder into Spencer making my blonde beauty wince.

"Ok, ok just let her go and I'll let you take me."

Madison and Chelsea both smirk in victory as Chelsea throws Spencer aside and starts to lock me in chains.

"Let Ashley go."

My eyes dart to where Spencer stands with a rifle pointed right at Madison's head. Madison's eyes widen in fear as she stares at her partner for help. When Chelsea doesn't move to let me go Spencer shoves the muzzle of her rifle into the base of Madison's skull.

"Whoa let's just take it easy."

Chelsea maneuvers so she's using me as a shield while Spencer does the same thing with Madison. The tension in the room is enough to drive anyone mad but the two girls holding guns aren't blinking.

Spencer's eyes meet mine and for the first time I don't see anything but hate behind them.

"You can't come here, practically blow us to pieces and then try to take Ashley without believing you wouldn't encounter a fight. I'm done being messed with."

Spencer's voice is almost a growl and for a split second Chelsea lowers the gun slightly giving me just the angle I need. My elbow jabs into her ribs as I grab her wrist, wrenching the gun from her grasp and flipping her on her back all within two seconds.

Spencer smacks Madison across the back of the head with the butt of her gun and we both stand there breathing heavily. I have to admit an angry, gun wielding Spencer is really hot.

"You ok?"

She nods in the affirmative as she sets the rifle on the table. Spencer really doesn't like guns but damn she sure knows how to use them.

I turn my attention to my former co-worker on the ground clutching at her ribs. The end of my gun is pointed right in between her pain filled eyes.

"Chelsea I liked you, I really did until you tried to kill Spencer. Now I feel like I have to kill you."

Her eyes go wide as I pull back the hammer and she waves her hands frantically.

"Wait, wait. I know some things you might wanna know, just don't kill me!"

A bolt of lightning lights up the room completely and I see the truth in Chelsea's eyes. Spencer has a confused look on her face and Madison is still unconscious by where the sink used to be.

Everything in my is screaming for me to just pull the trigger but something smaller inside me wants answers.

"You have five minutes. If I believe you or think the information is helpful I let you go, if not…"

I can see she understands me as she nods quickly and I keep my gun trained on her as she begins to speak.

"Well as you know we were on full surveillance of Spencer's apartment. When we found out you were both still alive we got word to hunt you down, no surprise there. What we didn't know was that 'the Boss' and Paula have been working together, ever since we got a new leader. Paula has been paying him off.

So you were put on the 'Spencer watch' on purpose. Paula wanted to find you, to finish what she started with your parents. Once you and Spencer were together things got a little difficult. Madison and I have been tracking you guys for weeks. We were instructed to kill Spencer and take you to Paula."

This new information has my head spinning and my mouth has gone dry. Spencer looks as dazed as I feel.

"Yeah ok uh get out of here, take her with you."

Standing amongst the rubble in Kyla's apartment I know what I have, no need to do. They both have to die. It's one thing to threaten me but going after Spencer has sent me straight over the edge.

A clap of thunder followed closely by lightning snaps Spencer out of her trance and she's next to me in an instant.

"Now what?"

The look in her eyes is vengeful and I know that we both need this. Tonight could be the night everything changes.

"They have to die."

**Ok I decided to split this chapter in two. So now there are two chapters to this story left. Thanks for everything!**

**xoxo**


	16. The Final Shot

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all! **

We have walked all over this city for three days and we've finally found them. That's three days of basically no food, sleep, or water and definitely no sex. It's about damn time we found this stupid place.

I've tried repeatedly to convince her we should just disappear but she's being stubborn.

"Well we're here."

She sounds almost excited and the idea of what we're about to do makes me feel sick. Her dark eyes scan the giant building, looking for a quiet way inside.

"Ashley let's just use the front door."

Her intelligent gaze lands on the large doors and I watch her think it over carefully.

"Yeah, ok, good looks like no one is guarding it anyway."

This time I'm ready for the feeling of a heavy, metal object as I pull a gun out of my waistband. Ashley walks calmly in front of me and kicks the doors in, scanning the floor before signaling for me to follow. With reluctant footsteps I follow Ashley into what I hope is our last fight.

We climb one, two, nine flights of stairs and still there is no one. It's eerily quiet, even the rain pounding on the roof has stopped, the only sound the echo of our boots hitting linoleum paneling.

My heart races as we reach the final floor and a dim glow lights up the last room on the left. Ashley's anxious eyes meet mine in the bleak hallway and I lick my lips nervously.

As Ashley takes a hurried step forward I grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Wait Ash."

The cold expression on her face melts away as she looks at me with concern and love. She really is amazing and I know I'd be dead by now if not for her, but something just isn't sitting right with me.

"What is it Spencer?"

Her fingers dance across my cheek as her intense stare stays locked with mine. Her eyes are swimming with determination and revenge but I can see other things too. I see her pain, her warmth, and her want for something better.

"You're going to have to help me do this. I-I don't think I can, at least not without you."

I'm shaking, I'm shaking with fear of what's to come and everything after that. Who knows what our actions will cause.

She grabs my hand and kisses me softly. She pulls back only far enough to rest her forehead against mine.

"I will never leave you."

The sincerity shining in her eyes is enough to put me mostly at ease so I just nod and back away from her all too tempting lips.

Her demeanor immediately changes to one of a killer as she pulls out her gun and stalks off towards the last door on the left. I follow obediently behind not bothering to be quiet and neither is she, the sound of her heavy footsteps bouncing off the plain white walls.

Ashley pushes open the door slowly and the ungreased hinges creak loudly. Her gun is at the ready as I slink in behind her. The quietness follows us into the large room and I gasp at the sight of an older man sitting behind a desk with a shotgun sitting casually across his lap.

"Ashley Davies, Ms. Carlin, I knew you would come. Welcome."

The man's greasy black hair is slicked straight back and his grey eyes seem to disappear against his pale skin. He gives us a small smile and motions to the two chairs in front of him.

"We don't want your pleasantries."

He ignores Ashley and turns his attention to me, his eyes seeming to stare straight through me.

"My, my Spencer, you certainly have changed. I guess living with the most wanted woman in the world will do that to you?"

The grease ball smirks in Ashley's direction and his slender fingers straighten the tie wrapped around his neck. Something about him makes me shudder with repulsion.

"Don't you dare speak to her, especially after everything you've done to us."

The fact that Ashley is pointing a gun in his face doesn't seem to faze him at all. He gives a small chuckle and folds his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Ah I see you've had a talk with Chelsea and Madison, which means they are no doubt dead. I expected more out of both of them. Although neither one was ever quite as good as you, I mean you have managed to destroy everything. Well done."

He sneers at the end and gives Ashley a small nod. I can see her practically shaking with anger as her eyes narrow with hate.

"Where's my mother?"

Wow was that me? My voice sounds more confident than I feel as I take a purposeful step forward. He gives me a chilling smile and takes his time answering me.

"Spencer why did you choose Ms. Davies here? I mean at one time she was going to kill you."

Ashley's apologetic eyes meet mine and I know that she still carries around guilt for almost killing me. I know she regrets some of the things she's done.

"But she didn't kill me, did she? Look at everything we've done together."

His overly slender shoulders give a slight shrug as he continues to smile, almost sneer at me.

"It almost worked, all of it. Ashley would have killed you and then Paula would have had an excuse to tear the city apart to kill her. We were going to rebuild everything. Destroy the rebels, build a new power, then one little blonde girl ruined everything."

His voice gets a cold edge and his grey eyes flash with hatred as he stands slowly. Ashley pulls me behind her and points her gun at the man now pointing a shotgun in our faces.

"Drop your gun."

She doesn't promise him she won't kill him or spare him any pain and we all know that her intentions are to kill this man.

"I don't think so Ms. Davies, you see I know you came here to kill me and I'd rather go out guns blazing."

His eyes have taken on an almost crazed glaze as he takes another step at us. Sweat trickles down my back and my mouth has gone dry. He's going to try and take Ashley out before or at the same time she shoots.

Before I even really think about it my gun is in my hand and I've pulled the trigger. His faces contorts in pain and surprise as a dark stain spreads across his chest. When he smiles again there's blood in his perfectly white teeth and he collapses to his knees.

"Well…I see our…dear Ashley…has taught…you…well."

A gargling sound escapes his mouth as he tries to take several deep breaths. Ashley seems frozen as she watches her old boss die. I move forward and push him to the ground, bending close to his now paler face.

"Where is Paula?"

It's getting harder and harder for him to catch a breath as I wait for an answer but after he gives a final smile and one last shuddering breath I know I'll never get my answer.

My gun clatters to the floor as I drop it and back away from the now dead man, the horror of killing someone point blank catching up to me.

Her strong hands grab and pull me into a warm embrace as my shaking body starts to calm down. Soft lips brush against my cheek as fingers trail up and down my back comfortingly.

"What are we going to do?"

I ask because I really have no idea. Where is my mother? Is all of this finally over? The familiar sound of rain is still absent and I wonder where the rain has gone?

"I think I may know where your mother might be. Do you trust me?"

Her hazel eyes shine as she searches my face for conformation and her hands dance up my back. Right now I realize that she can't rest or be happy until we at least know where my mother is. My dear Ashley needs closure, even if that means my own mother has to die.

My fingers trace her face and she releases a deep sigh, leaning into my touch. I watch as she relaxes and years seem to melt off her face, making her appear much closer to her actual age.

"Ok I trust you but after this we're done. Even if you're wrong we stop and just disappear. Ok?"

A small smile appears on her face and she nods silently, her eyes practically dancing with happiness.

"I can't wait to be alone with you. No more running, no more fighting. I think first I'm going to take you on a date."

She laces our fingers together as we walk her voice carrying an amused tone to it. She sounds happy finally, really happy.

"Why Ms. Davies you want to go out, with me?"

As dramatically as I can I clutch my chest with surprise and she laughs from deep down making my heart skip a beat and my stomach clench. Her hand squeezes mine tighter as we walk towards where my mother might be waiting.

Once we get started I immediately know where we are headed. This is the exact route I took home after class for three years.

My mother is waiting for us in my apartment.

X X X X X X X X X X

Ashley takes the lead once again as we take the short trek to my floor. My heart rate has tripled and I feel like I might be violently ill. Can I watch my own mother die?

We reach my door and I can see the lock as been busted off. I don't know if this is from when the Guard came to take me or my mother breaking in.

I can feel the excitement rolling off Ashley in waves. She's ready for this but I don't know that I am but I nod and give Ashley the smile she's searching for, the encouragement she needs.

The next several moments seem to drag on for hours. Ashley kicks open the door and several shots ring out at once, dust that has settled in my apartment getting stirred up. I don't register the searing pain in my arm until the dust has settled and I see a bullet has grazed my arm.

When I focus my gaze on Ashley I see she's towering above my trembling mother as Paula clutches her bloodied shoulder.

"Spencer sweetie, are you really going to let this maniac kill me?"

I've never heard my mother sound as desperate as right now, fear shining in her usually icy eyes. Ashley is breathing hard with her eyes trained on my mother.

"Paula you've only brought this upon yourself. You killed Ashley's parents, you killed Kyla, and you tried to have me killed…"

Tears start to form in my eyes as the reality of my mother's actions finally sink in. It's weird I thought the idea of my mother dying would upset me but now I only feel the loss of Kyla and Ashley's parents and even my own innocence even more.

When Paula sees the cold indifference crawl over my face she turns to her executioner and tries to beg.

"Please have mercy."

Ashley's laugh is cold and cynical, much different from the one I heard earlier. This side of Ashley almost scares me.

"Go to hell."

I will remember the sound of that shot ringing forever. I'll remember it because that was the shot that took my mother, that was the shot that gave me Ashley completely, and that was the shot that finally set us both free.

**Well there is only the epilogue next then this story is finished. This took so long because I wanted it to be some of my best work. I wanted it to be good for everyone who has stuck with it and read this story. I thank you all, this story only continued because of you guys. **

**xoxo**


	17. Learning to Live: Epilogue

**I own no part of SON**

**Peace and love to all!**

The shining sun pounds down on my now bronze skin as I watch her splash in the ocean with our Labrador, Toby. I know the worst of everything is over but I can't help being a little uneasy.

The idea of actually being able to relax is still new to me but Spence is trying to get me to loosen up. According to her I'm wound up too tight. Psh whatever, I'm being cautious.

She smiles brilliantly at me as she walks up the beach, her tiny white bikini leaving nothing to the imagination, I love the beach.

"Hey you."

And I'm a puddle of mush from just hearing her voice. Her eyes shine in the bright sunlight and our furry friend barks next to her.

"Hey Spence, having fun?"

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore soothes my fried nerves and I try to keep from looking around like a crazy person. Even after two months of sunshine and freedom I can't help but be on guard.

"Well yeah but you know what would be more fun?"

Her baby blues have a mischievous glint to them and she bites her lip playfully. She pulls me to my feet and wraps her arms around my waist.

"What's that Spence?"

I run my nose along her neck, breathing in the salt on her skin, to the shell of her ear. Goosebumps burst across her skin and her body shivers slightly.

"Join me?"

She's grinning against my lips as I try to kiss her and she lets out a giggle before taking off for the ocean, kicking up sand as she runs.

The sun starts to set over the ocean as I chase Toby and Spencer into the water, gasping when the cold water hits me in the stomach.

Before I have time to really process how cold the water is I feel Spencer slip her arms around me from behind, my body instantly relaxes.

"How is this fun?"

She laughs and presses a kiss to my bare shoulder then turns me around to face her. My heart jumps at the look on her face and the love reflecting at me.

"Because we get to do this."

Her hands find my hair and her lips find mine as the sun sinks behind us. Her lips move perfectly against mine and the heat from our bodies makes me forget the icy ocean.

"Spence, I love you."

She just grins and pulls me back towards our condo Toby chasing after us. My life has become what I always longed for but not a day goes by that I don't think about my sister. Kyla would love Greece and when I used to dream of this day she was always there by my side.

Spencer pulls me inside and gives me a deep kiss.

"I love you too. They'd all be proud of you Ash."

Somehow she always knows how to say the right thing. I smile warmly and watch her saunter off to the bedroom with come hither eyes.

It's time to start living life. I'm done running.

***Bows* Finished. Thank you everyone. I love you all.**


End file.
